Push from Fate
by Lady Countryrose
Summary: Kagome, Lucy, and Hermione came together to have tea. It was when they were faced with three ghosts acting as fate. See them journey through Feudal Era, Japan to find love and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy, Hermione, and Kagome

AN: Sorry in advance, will be badmouthing towards InuYasha, Ron Weasley, and Natsu Dragneel. I had to make it to where these three girls became great friends to one another.

Push from Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch.1

Three different women from three different worlds, met up by a clearing by the lake to have some tea. Each one of them, sitting around a tree stump between the three. Sipping from a cup in their hands.

They met by chance. Similar in every way, even their own relationships with those around them. Just plain scary. All of them have the same big brown eyes, except for their hair. Blonde, brown, and black. Every one of them was beautiful, intelligent, and independent.

They knew each other's pasts, at least enough to know where they came from. One a mage, a witch, and another a priestess. But each one of them wields magic in their own ways. Celestial, Holy, and universal. Either taught by a mother, living history, or school.

The raven-haired woman sighed. "I guess we should each lay out our pictures and tell each one of us about this dense male."

The three women sighed but did what one of them had asked.

The blonde smiled, "Since you've brought it up, Kagome. You could go first."

"Thanks, Lucy." Kagome glared at the picture before her. A male with white hair, gold eyes, and dog-like ears that blend with his hair. "InuYasha, half-demon. In love with a dead woman, whom he had confused me with her on a few occasions. I met him while he while tied to a tree, bad mouthing me. But ended up saving my life from a different demon." She glanced towards the brown-haired woman. "Your turn, Hermione."

Hermione places her own picture of a man with ginger hair and blue eyes. "Ronald Weasley, wizard. Hero worshiping of a common friend, but hates to be in his shadow. Met him at school, bad mouthing me because I was smart. He ended up saving me from a troll."

Lucy sighed before placing her own picture of a man with pink hair and dark eyes. "Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Slayer. Haunted by his past, either by his dragon father or people that left him behind. Met him while walking through a port, causing a ruckus. Saved me from becoming a slave."

Hermione glanced at each of them. "This seems hard," she glanced at the other two. "I know we've met a couple of times before. Talking about our pasts and how we got our magic and everything. But why does it seem too hard to talk about these guys?"

Kagome grumbled, "Because they're clueless and dense men. Not really seeing what's in front of them." She took a sip of her tea. "I know when I saw InuYasha; after getting to know him well, he seemed to have a kind heart. But when he found out that Kikyo was brought back from the dead." She glanced down into her cup. "He wouldn't see me for me. Always sneaking off to see her, without telling me that he wants her more than me."

Lucy giggled, "That sounds similar to me. Natsu wouldn't look at me, other than a friend because he still had feelings for a girl that was believed to be dead. But she was in another dimension and found her way home." She glanced down into her own cup, sighing. "He hangs out with her more than me. Unless we're out on a job or something."

Hermione leaned into her hand, while her elbow was on the stump. "Ron kissed another girl in front of me. Because she worshiped him after his first game…" She glared into her cup. "Made me sick every time I saw him drooling for her."

Kagome pushed the pictures off to the side. "Alright, I think we're done talking about them." She glanced around with a small smile. "If you had to choose, who would like to see yourself with?"

Lucy blushed, turning her eyes towards the lake. "Would this be the good guy or bad guy sort of thing. Or just any guy for whatever reason?"

Hermione glanced up with her brown eyes flashed with wanting knowledge. "Let's make this fun. Any guy for whatever reason sounds good to me." She glanced around seeing surprised looks from the other two. "I mean, I would like to stop playing safe for the time being. I think we should at least be honest with ourselves."

Kagome blushed, "Wow." She shook her head. "I think we're soul sisters. We seem to live the same lives, at least for the most part. Always trying to live life by the rules." She let a giggle to leave her lips. "Alright, why not. Let's allow ourselves this chance to let our minds go free."

Lucy giggled, "Okay." She hummed for a moment before coming up with a name. "If I had to choose, I think I would have chosen Freed Justine a rune mage, who can be a demon." The image in her mind caused shivers to run down her spine. "His intelligence has no bounds."

Hermione blushed, "Professor Severus Snape. My old potions teacher. He was a double agent through the wizarding wars." She glanced away from the other two. "I've always dreamed about his deep baritone voice, calling out page numbers in my head."

Kagome bit her lip for a moment. She glanced down towards her hands. "I'm going to have to say, Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. InuYasha's half-brother and full dog demon. A graceful warrior." She took a deep breath. "He made killing other demons into a work of dance and his voice. Cold but yet biting with untold knowledge."

"Sounds like we fell in love with men that I would classify as Slytherins."

"What do you mean, Hermione," asked the other two.

"The house of cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition." She bit her lip, knowing that at least her professor was in that house.

"Yeah," Lucy and Kagome smiled, allowing their blushes to show.

Lucy gave a thoughtful look. "What house do you think we would've been in?"

"Gryffindor; courage, chivalry, and determination." Her eyes shining like she knew them well.

"Sounds like me," stated the other two as one.

Kagome coughed to clear her throat. "Do either of you view someone, someone who you could see as your own child? I mean," she smiled softly. "There is this Fox Demon, Shippo. He even looks up to me like I'm his mom."

Lucy gave a heartwarming smile. "I don't know about that. But there is a young Dragon Slayer, who I view as a little sister. Wendy…"

Hermione shook her head, smiling. "I'm Teddy Lupin's Godmother." She took a deep breath. "I guess I've always seen myself more as an aunt than anything else." She then glanced at the other two. "Are any of you at war with anyone? We had finished with defeating with Voldemort, who had claimed to be lord of the wizarding world."

"Naraku," growled Kagome. "A half-demon, who wants to rule the world."

"Zeref," glared Lucy. "An immortal, who made demons."

"Voldemort was an immortal, until my friends and I had killed off whatever made him to be one." Hermione glanced at the other two with heat in her eyes. "He took away my friend's family before he could even remember them."

"Along with your childhood, it seems," stated Lucy with sorrow in her eyes.

Kagome sighed, "And here I thought to go through the time and trying to get homework done was hard."

Hermione giggled, "Trying to do homework and keeping your friend alive. Now that was a challenge," her eyes lit up with memories dancing in her head.

Lucy shook her head. "And I thought learning from my father and his chosen teachers was hard." She gave a smile. "Now I'm glad I never went to school."

"How did we meet again," asked Kagome with a thoughtful look. "I seemed to have forgotten. It just seems like we've known each other for ages."

"I walked through a barrier of some kind," stated Lucy as she thought about it.

"Same here," answered Hermione. "I was out walking near some fields when it happened."

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled. "That was what happened to me too."

The three glanced around, after noticing a shimmer running through the air. While a bit of breeze played with their long hair.

"What's going on," stated Hermione with a bit of edge in her voice.

"I don't know," stated Kagome. "But it feels like the shards that I'm hunting down are getting a lot harder to get." She faced the two again. "Do you think, since you've seen it too. That it means that you might come with me, to help?"

Lucy mumbled, "I don't know." Seeing the shimmer with a pink glow, chasing across the sky above them. "But whatever it is, it doesn't seem friendly."

Hermione leaned across the stump to look at the raven-haired woman. "Aren't you traveling with some people already?"

"Yes, besides InuYasha." Kagome took a deep breath, with a smile gracing her lips. "I'm traveling with four others."

Lucy smiled, "Besides Natsu, there are three others."

Hermione sighed, "I just had two boys. Ron ran off during the middle of our journey. So that only left me with Harry."

The three girls left out a sigh each. Knowing that they had many things in common. A dense male friend that they had each viewed as a love interest. Before something had changed their minds. Each one of them lost in their own minds. Wanting to help Kagome, but not knowing how to do it. Not really knowing if they would be able to pass through the gateway to her world.

While the girls were looking into each other's eyes. A flash of light surrounded them, causing them to cover their eyes. Once the light was dimmed, they were able to see three different figures standing around them. Making each one of the girls to see the figures in disbelief as they see them.

"Professor Dumbledore," gasped Hermione with horror in her eyes. She had not seen the man since he died. The man bowed in agreement.

"Mavis," asked Lucy in wonder. She had seen her around the guild lately. But had not believed that the founder of Fairy Tail would be where she had found her new friends. The small looking girl gave her a toothy grin.

Kagome gave the man before her a thoughtful glare. "Why do you look like InuYasha and Sesshomaru?"

"That's because I'm their father, girl. I'm Tōga," stated the man with long white hair, with pointy ears and the gold smoldering eyes. Standing before her in samurai looking armor.

Hermione glanced at her two friends before facing the other three. "What are you doing here? It's not that we're not pleased or anything, but…?"

Kagome gave a sigh, "It's that it's odd having you here." She glanced around for a moment. "We don't even know why or how we've been able to be here."

Albas laughed, sounding like a Santa Claus kind of laugh. "That would because of us." The three girls gave him a look for him to explain. "It's because of you three need each other when facing…" He glanced at the demon dog with a raised eyebrow. "Naratu?"

Tōga nodded, allowing a sigh to leave his lips. "Yes, the spider half-demon has caused enough for my two sons." He then glanced towards Kagome, allowing his liquid looking gold eyes to glance at her figure. "How're my sons by the way?"

The raven-haired woman growled. "One I travel all the time, who I have to SIT him in order to listen to me at times. A bad mouth, who keeps looking for the next fight." She allowed a hollow chuckle to leave her lips before going on. "While the other likes to show up, just to measure out their fighting styles with one another. But with his cold exterior, he does hold a lot of knowledge behind his cold-hearted eyes."

"I know that I wasn't there for InuYasha because I died right after protecting him and his mother." He gave a sad look towards Kagome. "But I don't know where I went wrong with Sesshomaru?"

Lucy grumbled, "Where do you think you might have lost him?" She saw that she had everyone's attention. "I know Dragon Slayers and they mate one person for life."

The samurai growled, "I can't believe it…" He shook his head, allowing his sorrow to seep through his eyes. "No wonder my eldest hates me… I ran off with another woman, who happened to be my true mate."

Hermione glanced towards Lucy with questions in her eyes, "Mates?"

"It's like soul mates," stated Lucy with a hint of a smile. "It's a great concept if one had found one of their own." A deep sigh left her lips, as sorrow made its way into her eyes. "It can also become a hindrance for those that find love with someone, who doesn't see you as their mate."

"Well," huffed Kagome, as she glanced at the landscape. "I know I'm no one's mate."

"I know that I'm no one's soul mate," glared Hermione. "No one from where I'm from could stand me."

Lucy laid her head down on the stump before her. "Me either."

Mavis gave a knowing smile, as her eyes sparkled. "All of you will," her voice carried out in a sing-song sound.

Hermione's glare didn't soften, it only had gotten harden. "How is that possible? I mean, if people hadn't expected us before, what makes you believe that they will soon?"

"Love is a fickle thing," stated Albas with a knowing look. "It never happens when we want it or with whom we want it with. But it will eventually happen." He gave a chuckle as he glanced towards the lake. "Even with people that we would have never thought about before."

Lucy fell back onto the ground, huffing towards the sky. "Thanks for the riddles and all, but I don't think there is anyone out there that would love me. Not after hearing my last name that is." She glared towards the sky above. "I ran away from marriage contracts because everyone wanted a piece of my families' money."

"And I'm running away from one of my friend's mother, who would love to see me married off to one of her sons." Hermione glared down towards her hands. "I love the family but it's not enough for me to settle down with one of them."

"Between InuYasha and Kouga, there isn't a guy who would be allowed near me." Kagome glanced around with sorrow in her eyes. "Then there is Naraku and Kikyo, who are trying to kill me."

Tōga gave a knowing grin, it wasn't just a normal grin but a smirk. "How about we guarantee you that while you're in Japan, you'll find someone." He saw that two of the girls had glanced towards him with glares. While the one on the ground just huffed at him. "I know you don't trust me. But love is in the air for the three of you and soon."

Lucy pulled herself back into her sitting position to look at the other two girls. Each one of them was looking into each other's eyes. Seeing that they had the same idea running through their minds. "Why not," they stated as one.

"Good," Albas clapped his hands together and rub them. He glanced at the other two that were with him. "So how do we do this?"

"They could find themselves captured. It would allow their men to rescue them," stated the only feminine voice out of the three. She giggled softly, "That is what the best romance books write about."

"WHAT," cried out the three headstrong and independent women. Neither one of them liked that idea one bit.

"Oh sure; let's feed into the notion that females aren't strong enough to fend for themselves," growled Tōga. Crossing his arms over his chest. "I think you're underestimating these women, Mavis."

"I'm not," her whine sounding voice cried out softly. "I just think that we should feed their egos for a bit. Before they realize that these women are capable of fending for themselves. But also need a support from a strong willing man."

"A strong willing man, you say?" Albas glanced at the young child, looking woman with worry. "Not all strong men are willing nor all willing men are strong." The elder wizard shook his head in wonder. "Why not ask for the ones fated desire? Then the said man was made for them."

Tōga nodded, while he arms still crossed. "Yes, mates!" He allowed a sharp toothy grin to show. "The everlasting bonding!" His golden eyes flashed with the knowledge that he seemed to know. "Why don't we make their scents irresistible to the males that are destined for them? Then there is nothing for them to fight against these girls."

"Not everyone is a dog; like you, Tōga." Albas gave the demon a glare before glancing towards the young girl. "What about you, Mavis? What do you think?"

The ever flowing long haired girl smiled. "I think it's a wonderful idea, Albas." She giggled when she saw the man's eyes had nearly popped out. "Why not entice them in something that would please them?"

Hermione turned to the other two females that were facing the same future as her. "Do you have a bad feeling about this, like I am?"

"Yes," voiced the other two.

Tōga chuckled darkly, "Oh this is going to be good." He glanced towards the three girls, as they hovered with one another. "I am going to enjoy how things play out…" Rubbing his hands together, as his eyes flashed red. "I can't wait to see what's going to happen."

Mavis let a very girly sounded giggle to leave her lips. "Oh my," she exclaimed as she glanced towards the demon dog. "You're not being a team player." She shook her head, Mavis crossed her arms. "What thoughts have you got cooking in your brain of yours?"

The only ancient male huffed. "Don't worry your pretty little head of yours, girl." His smirk being pulled from side to side, allowing his fangs to show. "I know that at least both of my sons will at least bite their tongues after this." His eyes glared towards a far off place in his mind's eye.

Kagome groaned, "I have a bad feeling about this." She glanced towards the two others with her. "From what I've known about the brothers. I really don't like the look that their father is giving off."

Lucy glanced towards the young girl that founded her guild. "You're not the only one." She saw the same worried look from the other girls with her. "Mavis has a mind of her own and she'll see it coming true."

"And here I thought that Professor Dumbledore was bad." Hermione glanced around with a couple of tears leaking out of her own brown eyes. "Poor Harry...his whole life was planned out for him."

"So what kind of essence do the girls want in a man," asked Albas with a smirk on his lips.

"Honorable," cried Kagome from her spot. She wanted someone to be honorable, after dealing with InuYasha. She was really looking for someone different than him.

"Adventurous," answered Lucy with her own words. Sure she found adventure with Natsu, but it has been a part of her life for so long. She couldn't see herself without having an adventure.

"Dependable," whispered Hermione with hope. After dealing with Ronald, she wanted someone who would be there. Not just someone who would be part of the ride and not see it all the way through it.

"Passionate," giggled Mavis with hands close to her heart. Her eyes were full of heat. Showing everyone that she wanted the girls to have a heated love. Not just someone to be loved by.

"Possessive," growled out Tōga with a knowing look in his eyes. Granted he's a demon dog, meaning they're very possessive of whoever they view as theirs.

"Protective," glared Albas. After seeing Harry being protective of his friends. He couldn't see any woman not wanted a man to protect them when they were unable to do so.

"Loyal," whimpered the three girls. Hoping for at least that one trait would be different than what they've known. Each of them wanted someone to be loyal to them. Not just another possible downfall from not having it in a relationship. They were looking for forever.

"Trustworthy," stated the three wisen figures before the girls. They wanted someone, who can be trusted with the girl's hearts and for them to lay their trust in them.

The long-dead beings raised hands towards the space behind the girls. "OPEN THE GATES OF SPACE AND TIME!" A massive wing picked up around the three, causing their hair to whip in their faces. "TAKE THESE THREE TO THY ROMANTIC RHYME!"

The three girls had glanced at each other, as they held onto one another. They knew that there was no fighting with the three that had opened the gateway. All they could do was hope that they knew where they were taking them. None of them was ready to face evil head-on, at least at that moment.

The wind had picked up speed, as they were forced into the gateway. Seeing the area around them being blended in purple/blue light. Which told them that magic was surrounding them and they were no longer in control. All they knew was that they were heading to the one place that Kagome had voiced for so long. Feudal Era, Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

Push from Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 2

With a big THUMP. The three young women found themselves on the ground. Surrounded by a massive forest. Along with an old looking well next to them. They glanced towards the sky to see that it was a few hours before noon. Letting one of them know that it was getting close to the time, where she would have met up with the rest of her group.

A groan left the raven-haired woman's lips, as she glanced at the other two. "Come on. We're close to Edo, a village where I need to meet up with everyone else." She saw the worried looks on the others. "Don't worry, you'll be traveling with us." She shook her head, as she had gotten upon her feet. "Let's get going before that puppy finds his way over and bicker."

The others glanced at each other before getting onto their own feet. Following the first one through the forest. Neither one of them wanted to speak, fearing that a nearby demon would hear them and cause a problem. None of them were worried about their magical abilities. They just wanted to travel in a bigger group before facing one.

When they reached the overlook of the village. The blonde haired woman smiled, "Wow! This place is cleaner than what I would have expected." She glanced towards the raven-haired woman with wonder. "I can imagine that you don't miss the big cities after all this, Kagome."

"No," she shook her head with a smile on her lips. "If given the chance, I would probably want to stay here." A soft wishful sigh left her lips. "I don't think there is a place on earth that isn't touched by over crowdedness or pollution anymore."

The brown-haired woman nodded, "I believe you're right. Even places, you would think that are untouched have a touch of it too." She gave a sad sigh. "I wouldn't argue about wanting to stay here."

Kagome gave a heartwarming smile. "Come, I want you to meet Kaede!" She leads the other two down the stone covered stairs down into the village below. Where she headed towards the hut that was stationed right next to it; calling out, "KAEDE! IT'S ME, KAGOME!"

A flap at the entrance of the hut slid to one side. Allowing an aging woman to step through with a few others following right behind her. "Why are thee here child? Ye are early."

Kagome gave a sad smile towards the aging priestess before glancing at the faces of her friends. It was then that she realized that one person was missing. Her once thought, faithful half-demon friend. "Where is InuYasha?"

A man in purple robes closed his eyes, letting a sigh to leave his lips. "Do you really want to know, Lady Kagome?"

She shook her head sadly, as she glanced around the wooded area. "How long ago?"

"As soon as you left," stated a young woman next to the man.

Kaede let out a cough. "Ye should come in and change ye clothes." She gave a harsh look. "The road is full of dangers as it is."

Lucy and Hermione gave the raven-haired woman a worried look. Kagome huffed, "We have to change. Because our clothes will bring unwanted attention from many males. And not just from humans either." She shook her head. "It was recently after three years of travel that I realized it was my clothes that attracted them to me."

"What were you wearing," asked Lucy, who wanted to know.

"I was wearing my school uniform." Her cheeks blushed for a moment, as she leads the girls into the hut. "It was a green looking sailor girl's uniform."

"Humm," Hermione thought for a moment, while a finger tapped her chin. "Was it a bit too short?"

The male chuckled, "You could nearly see her bum." His eyes glazed over for a moment. "If only she bent a little…"

WACK! A sound of the male being hit over the head by a massive looking boomerang. "That's enough out of you, Miroku!" The woman that was next to him, had growled out.

"But...Sango...my sweet." The man stuttered from the ground that he had landed on. "I only speak the truth."

Kagome sighed deeply, "Sadly Sango." Causing all the that was around them to look at her. Seeing her eyes go into sadness. "He's right." She brought the other two women into the hut. "I only have clothes in my size…"

Hermione smiled, "Don't worry about it." With a flick of her wand, their clothes were changed into those of kimonos. With dark yoga looking plants underneath.

Kagome wore a light yellow, with dark blue flowers. Along with a darker blue on the lower half with the same flowers in a lighter blue. Lucy wore a dark midnight blue with a constellation of stars on the back. While Hermione wore a dark purple with a tree with pink looking leaves upon it and swirling away from it. Between the three kimonos, each one of them made the girls look like they were from nobility. With the amount of education, they might as well be.

Sango brought Miroku into the hut after he had found his well-stated mind again. Along with a fox demon following right after them. Each one of them stopped in their tracks to see the three girls in outlandish kimonos that they have ever seen.

"Wow, Kagome," cried out the little fox. "You look nice!"

Lucy giggled as she walked towards the little guy and kneeled before him. "You must be Shippo?" She smiled, as she saw the surprised look in his jade eyes. "We've heard a lot about you!"

His eyes sparkled after hearing that she had heard about him. Meaning that Kagome had talked about him. A smirk pulled at his lips. "Kagome talks about me," he cheered in childlike singsong. He then glanced at the said woman. "Who are they to you, Kagome?"

The three girls glanced at each other for a moment. Allow a smile to ghost their lips before voicing as one, "Cousins!"

Miroku chuckled uneasily from where he stood while having Sango glaring at him. "Gooood," he glanced around for a moment. "Should we leave...before InuYasha comes back." He glanced at each of the women with a little bit of fear in his eyes. "I have a feeling that we should go without him."

"Yes," growled out Kagome, as she glanced at the other two girls. "It's just better for us to get out of here before he comes back." She allowed a huff to leave her lips. "I just don't deal well with his anger, after him seeing Kikyo." She shook her head after seeing some images that popped into her head. "We should leave, now."

So the group as a whole followed Kagome's advice and left Edo. Knowing that she wanted to put some distance between her and InuYasha. As they made their way to the edge of the village, they glanced back for a moment before hearing Kagome say a few 'sit'(s). Then hearing a distant yell. That echoed through the treeline from the other side of Edo from where they stood.

The three travelers that had known to travel with Kagome and InuYasha before had giggle. With a 'he'll never change'. Allowing the two newcomers to glance at each other knowingly. They knew enough from the tone from the raven-haired woman to know his character. Knowing it was the best for everyone that they left him behind. Even though they knew that he would able to follow, with his high sense of smell.

As they walked through the dense forest. Believing it would cut some distance of travel as they go. Miroku glanced at the two cousins of Kagome's, with a smile on his face. "You two seem to know what's going on...since you haven't asked questions." He smiled as he saw the uneasiness of the two squirming before him. "Do you two think there is still a chance for Kagome and InuYasha to be together?"

The two glanced at each other with raised eyebrows. Before they glanced over towards Kagome. After seeing the tensed shoulders, they glanced towards the monk of the group. "That relationship has been long dead," they stated with heat in their voice and eyes.

Sango allowed a deep sigh to leave her lips. "I think it's about time," she stated with a harsh sound in her voice. She saw understanding between the two cousins. "Has she talked to you two...about this?"

"Yes," Lucy and Hermione smiled. They could tell that Kagome's friends had been worried about her. But neither was willing to tell much more than they were willing to do. Since it was her life that they were talking about. Then the images of the three that sent them to ancient Japan, to begin with. ' _Romance my ass/arse.'_

Shippo decided to jump onto Miroku's shoulder to look into the girls' eyes. "So, who does my mother see as a potential father for me," asked the little fox with an adorable look in his eyes. It was enough to try not to answer him. Even Kagome stopped in her tracks to glare at the little kitsune with worry in her own eyes.

"I don't think," Lucy was trying ever so hard to not answer. She had seen the same look on Happy a few hundred times. She squeezed her eyes, trying to fight the cuteness of the little guy.

Hermione sighed, she knew was having a hard time seeing the jaded eyes. The little fox was very cute, even to use it as a weapon to get information like he was doing. ' _I see why Kagome thinks of him as a son...he wouldn't allow her to think otherwise.'_ She shook her head. Hoping to get rid of the image of him from her mind. ' _It's so hard not to tell him…'_

Kagome huffed softly, letting all know that she was going to answer. "If you must know…" Seeing that every one of them was nearly on edge of wanting to know. "It's...not InuYasha." She turned and started to walk away, causing her original group to fall over themselves. Causing Hermione and Lucy to giggle, as they followed their 'cousin'.

"You GOTta be KIDDING ME," cried out the other female of the group. The demon slayer growled lowly, seeing that it caused the others to stop in their tracks to look at her. "Kagome, I have been there through our travels... We have seen the pain that...that halfling has caused you. We have a right to know, who may cause a smile on her face."

"You're right," Kagome turned to her friends with a sad smile. She took a deep breath, "It's the idiot's brother…" She then turned and started walking again. She heard her cousins following her, but not her other friends. Not until she heard them call out 'what'. They knew that they were having a hard time understanding the concept of her mind.

The three women kept on walking, knowing that the rest would join them soon enough. Lucy glanced towards Kagome with a smile. "So tell us, Kagome…," her voice carried off to show interest in what she was about to ask. "What is this Sesshomaru like, other than being the Western Lord?"

At that moment the rest of the group had joined them. Kagome sighed, "Well...he's tall…"

"About seven feet tall," stated Miroku with disdain in his voice. He crossed his arms over his chest to show how much he hated the man. Along with the respect in his eyes.

"Godlike warrior...with pointed ears like an elf."

"Hot," sighed Sango with a faraway look. Causing the monk to glare towards the woman of his affections.

"Scary as hell," piped out Shippo, who shivered.

Hermione glanced towards Kagome and noticed her blush that she was trying to hide. It wasn't on just her cheeks, but also along with her neck. It was enough to cause the British witch to giggle at the poor girl. "You really have it bad, don't you?"

Kagome squeaked softly, as she glanced around the area that they were walking in. Sure she could feel auras, whenever someone is close. But she has noticed that the Western Lord has been able to hide his. She just hoped he wasn't close enough and being cloaked as he likes to do. "You really have no idea…" Her eyes glanced around. Feeling more self-conscious about her travel as it was. "I really don't want him to find out…"

Lucy giggled after seeing the other travelers of Kagome's. "Something tells me, there is something more about him than what's being said." Her eyes flashed with such knowledge. "What is there more to tell?"

The demon slayer groaned, giving the monk a glance before telling them even more. "Besides him being a full-blooded dog demon. He's a cold-hearted killer, who makes it look effortlessly." She took a deep breath. "From what I've seen, he's shown Kagome respect. When he really hates humans for many unknown reasons."

The area around them had started to pick up on rushing sound of water. Telling the group that they were making their way towards the river. Shippo asked with uneasiness in his voice. "Why are we traveling by the river, Kagome?"

The raven-haired woman smiled, as she glanced over her shoulder to the group. "We're going to use the sound of rushing water to mask the sound of our travels…" She glanced towards the forest for a moment. "I just want to avoid unnecessary battles if I can… I want to find more jewel shards and stop Naraku before I see InuYasha again."

"Why the rush," asked Miroku with a raised eyebrow.

Lucy and Hermione understood what Kagome was wanting to do. She wanted distance from InuYasha and to prove to herself that she really didn't need him to drag her through life. Not when she had a responsibility to do. They themselves had gone through a time or two. Knowing where the raven-haired woman needed. It was her way of dealing life as it was.

"Don't you want to start of your family, Miroku?" When she saw a nod from the monk, Kagome smiled softly. "Maybe I want to start a family of my own…" A flash of the three ghosts that her and her two friends had faced before coming back to Japan. She knew that she needed to get things done before finding her happiness. "But I want Naraku gone before starting one."

Shippo, being the voice of young wisdom. "What happens if fate steps in and gives you a family before Naraku's end?" His voice was enough to cause everyone in the group to stop in their tracks to look at the young boy. Who looked worried for saying something like that. "I mean…," he glanced down towards the ground. "I would like to have a brother or sister...before I'm out of my young years."

Lucy and Hermione became paled, they were happy that they didn't have someone who viewed them as a mom. It seemed like it was too large in order for a young person to put on a young woman. A young woman who had done all she could to save the world from itself and the corruption around her. They then glanced towards Kagome, ' _He really laid it on, thick.'_

Hermione closed her eyes, ' _Fates are going to step in, regardless of how we feel. I just hope that they don't make it worse than what it has been…'_ She opened her eyes to glance over towards the river. ' _Professor Dumbledore, don't you dare...be yourself. I would hate for things to turn out from bad to worse like you've tended to do.'_

Lucy was also lost in her own thoughts. ' _Mavis, DON'T YOU DARE!'_ She knew enough of her founding founder of her guild to know what the teenage woman was like. ' _Love is one thing but DON'T YOU DARE bring HIM into this.'_ She didn't know if she was thinking of Natsu. Because of his uncontrollable ways or Zeref. Just so they could battle with more than one deranged person at a time.

Kagome for her part, let out a deep sigh. Letting everyone know that life was starting to be a bit much, without wanting to bring fates into it as well. ' _Tōga, I hope you're not getting ideas. Knowing your sons, I really hope you're not listening to this kitsune's ideas as well…'_ She gave her best smile that she could only give to the young fox demon. "Now Shippo, don't curse me like that," before turning towards the task at hand. Traveling along the river bank.

Miroku shivered from where he stood, seeing the three cousins acting a bit out of it. At least from what he knew of them. "Why do I have a feeling that the three of you have faced fate already?" This caused the three girls to stop in their tracks but not face him. "YOU HAVE!"

Sango glanced at everyone with a worried look. "Shouldn't you feel honored that you've at least seen them...what are they like?"

Lucy sighed, "It's hard to explain but for the most part they're ghosts of people that we've once known…" She shook her head as she glanced around. "I think we should hold off on anymore and find a place to talk…"

"Yeah, we would need to 'sit' ('ouch,' a loud voice cried out) for this conversation." Kagome glanced around, "I think there is a place we can stop up ahead." She leads the group on, saying 'sit' a few extra times for good measure. Since the group could hear the male coming towards them.

Lucy and Hermione were giggling softly, after hearing so many 'ouch'es or even 'KAGOME' enough times. It caused the two to realize how much the dark-haired girl could handle her best friend. "I wish I can have that capability," they stated as one. After hearing the crashing that one word has caused through the forest.

Sango huffed, "It can get old after a time." She shook her head with a smirk on her lips. "There was a time that I wanted to do the same thing to him." She then her eyes glared towards the monk in the group. "Or even to him...because it's so satisfying to see InuYasha crashing into the dirt each time."

Shippo quivered, "I just hope when I grow up...I don't need to have a reason to have that necklace around my neck." He saw the heated/scary looks in each of the women. "I wouldn't want to upset a woman...NO WAY!"

When the group found an area, where they could sit on a few stone near the calm waters. "We can 'sit' (KAGOME) here." After everyone climbed on each of the stones, facing each other. She allowed a huff of air to leave her lips. "Where to begin…?"

Hermione smirk, she knew that she was quoting her old headmaster. "From the beginning is wise…"

"Yes, thank you, Hermione!" She glared towards the brown-haired woman before facing her other friends. "I don't know how this happened...neither of us does. But we have been meeting up in another world to have tea…" It was then that she explained how the three girls had met the three fates.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT…." Sango was beside herself. Her lips kept on moving after her yelling fest, but nothing else came out for a while. She then glanced at the other two that she had traveled many times before. "Are you HEARING this?!"

Miroku gave an uncomfortable look. "I heard my sweet, Sango…" He glanced at the three girls, seeing that there were no lies in their eyes. "But I don't see any lies coming from them… How can you steer away from the truth like that? Even if it's hard to swallow at the moment."

"KAGOME," screamed out a white-haired male, who jumped out of the forest line. Falling into the clearing, looking tired and haggard. "Why did you leave...Edo without...me?" He glanced up with his amber eyes with heat behind them.

"Oh," the black-haired woman glanced towards the male on the ground. Her voice sounded innocent. "Was I supposed to wait for you?" Her head tilted to one side. Then her eyes flashed with anger, as her words became noticeably so. "It's OKAY for you to RUN off with Kikyo, while I WAIT for YOU to come BACK!" His puppy ears flatten into his head, seeing her anger towards him. "I DON'T THINK SO!"

"Kagome," he whimpered as he looked at her with such sadness. It may have worked so many times before, but it wasn't working ever again. "I...I can't help it." He glanced down as he leaned onto his elbows. "I care...for both of you."

"I'll make this simple for you, InuYasha." Kagome took a deep breath before making her way towards the man, upon the ground. She had gotten on her knees and took off the beads that submitted him to her. "Go to her, InuYasha." Her voice not breaking nor wavering, as she pushed herself away from him. "You're free to do as you wish."

"Ka-go-me," he whispered softly, sounding lost as he saw her walking away from him. Causing all the girls to realize that he had finally felt pain for what he had done to her. His amber eyes glanced down with sorrow in his eyes. "What...made you...decide?"

After she went back to her rock and sat down, she allowed a sigh to leave her lips. Causing a smile, which she didn't realize that she had missed having. "We," she pointed to herself and the other two women around her. "...have met Tōga." She saw the surprised look in his eyes. "Your father, InuYasha." The girls laughed after seeing him fall back onto the ground with an unreadable look to his eyes.

"H...how?"

Lucy gave a smile, "We don't really know how. But...he is playing fate in our lives," she stated with a hint of a smile.

InuYasha glared towards the girl with blonde hair before glaring towards Kagome. "Who are these other two and where did they come from?" He had gotten to his feet and walked over to them with a sense of caution.

Kagome gave a small smile. "Lucy and Hermione," she pointed to each girl in question. "They are here because of your father and two others playing fate in our lives." She saw the glare and heard the low tones of his growl. She knew that he was not happy, but is she willing to drive a nail into her own death to tell him even more.

"Who," he growled out, fighting the redness in his eyes. "Did they tell you, who you're….fated to be...with?"

The three girls glanced at each other. Thinking back on what they've known so far. Sure, Kagome had spoken of who she had wished that she might have ended up with. But it was his father that voiced that InuYasha and his brother, would be biting their tongues. "No," the girls answered as they looked towards the beaten dog routine of a man.

The half-demon dog growled low and hard. "HE didn't SAY?" When he saw the nods from the three women before him, his eyes flashed into red. "WHY CAN'T YOU BE WITH ME?!"

Hermione sighed, she glanced towards Kagome with worry in her eyes. "You want me to erase his memories and send him on his way?"

"You can do that," asked Sango with a thoughtful look on her face. "I might need your help in the future…"

Kagome sighed, "No." She glanced towards Hermione with a sad smile. "I want him to remember the pain…"

"Understood," Hermione had gotten to her feet and walked towards InuYasha. The said man was walking backwards. Hoping to get out of her way.

"Whatever you're doing," stated the half-demon with worry in his voice. "You can't send her protector away… I was to travel with her."

"Sadly," the British witch giggled softly. Causing many to wiggle in their seats. "You're protective services have been provoked." She picked up a rock and cast a spell upon it before throwing it at the man before her, who caught it. "Enjoy your travels...InuYasha." Then a blink of an eye, he was gone. She turned towards the others, "We should be moving...before he decides to leave the village again."

"I hate wenches," yelled a voice from far away. Knowing that he might have yelled very loud from such a distance. Allowing the trees to carry his voice to them.

With that being said, the group grabbed whatever they had and started on their journey again. None of them wanted to be hunted down by the half dog demon, again. It was time for all parties to steer away from him. Knowing that he will never change. The future was going to be far different than what they've believed it to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Push from Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 3

Later that day, they stopped for camp. Just an hour before sunset. Where Sango had gone off with Shippo to catch some meet. While Miroku gathered the firewood. While the other girls had gotten the campsite ready for the night.

By nightfall; Sango and Shippo came back with a boar and some berries. Hermione had conjured enough sleeping bags for everyone. While Lucy and Kagome cooked. Miroku had kept his senses of his aura going to catch any wandering demon from getting closer.

"Do you feel anything, Kagome," the monk asked the priestess.

She pushed herself away from the task that she was doing and glance around. "Not really, not even a shard…"

Hermione smiled, "I could put up some barriers before going to sleep." She glanced around, seeing surprised looks on many faces. "So if there is a wandering demon, they would simply walk on by."

"That would be helpful," stated the raven-haired woman with relief in her eyes. "That way, everyone can get some sleep…" She glanced towards the water. "I wouldn't mind having a bath before we put the barrier up. So we're not setting them off on you."

Lucy glanced around, seeing the darkness settling around them. "It's very peaceful around here…" Seeing the landscape; the forest, the rocky ledge above them. Making it's way towards the river, next to them. "One wouldn't believe that there are dangerous creatures running around."

Miroku chuckled from where he sat, which was next to a tree. "You would think that, but sadly it's true." He glanced around, believing that he may have felt something. But it seemed to have moved along. "Even the low powered demons are dangerous."

Hermione took a deep breath for a moment. "What can you tell us about Naraku?" She knew she was going to get a lot of anger from the people around her. But she needed to know what's coming her way, for her and Lucy.

Kagome glanced towards the brunette with worry in her eyes. "I've told you…"

"I know what you've said, Kagome." Hermione gave her friend a small smile. "But since Lucy and I are here, we have a right to know what we'll be facing." She saw Lucy nodding from where she sat, knowing they needed more information to go by. "I've come from a world that has all the information I need in books." She glanced around for a moment. "I can't here. It's nothing against you, Kagome. But I like to get all kinds of information that I get on the guy."

"She's right," mumbled Sango, who was sitting and cleaning her boomerang. "They have a right to know what they're getting into." She gave a sad smile. "We can't allow them facing the guy blindly like we've done."

So while Kagome cooked the rest of the food, Lucy and Hermione were listening to the others about Naraku. The more that they talked about the guy, the more the two girls see Zeref/Voldemort with the guy. Meaning he has his own twisted way of self-preservation with a psychotic twist. He didn't have a curse/Horcrux keeping the guy alive. But using other demons to rebuild himself to become stronger. Along with the fact that he has ripped his own heart of his own body, to be placed in another body of his...reincarnations.

After hearing about reincarnations, neither girl from other worlds could fathom it. It was something that was either unheard of or unbelievable plans for them to even grasp. Sure they have read books about the theory behind it. But that was what it was, a theory.

"I can see Naraku creating his own reincarnations...because of his dark magic." Lucy glanced at Kagome with worry in her eyes. "But to believe that you could be Kikyo's...that's hard to imagine."

The priestess of the group signed. "I know, it's something that I can't find myself to believe." She shook her head with sorrow in her tone. "But InuYasha believes that is all he sees me as. The weak copy of his once beloved…"

Hermione spoke, as she wanted to get back on track. "So these incarnations of Naraku..?"

Miroku sighed, "Kanna, the void demon. She shows no feeling and she sees things through her mirror. She will even take your soul into the same mirror that she holds."

Shippo squeaked, "Kagura, a powerful wind sorceress. She likes to show up and fight with us, every once and awhile." He quivered from where he sat. "She's scary."

"Not as scary as Hakudōshi," stated Kagome with a shiver that ran down her spine. "A little boy who is full of anger and the need to kill…" She shook her head for a moment. "That boy needs to be stopped."

"There might be more," stated Sango with worry in her voice. "It's always the possibility of not really knowing."

It was then that all communication about Naraku had ended. It was enough to cause everyone to not want to voice any more dark thoughts. After dinner, the girls went off to wash off from the days travel before headed for bed. Then Shippo and Miroku had gone off to do the same.

Once everyone was at the campsite. Hermione had walked around casting her protective barrier around the area. As she moved around, she stopped for a moment before uttering another word. She glanced around, feeling a pair of eyes on her. Hermione saw that none from camp was watching her, which told her that someone within the night was. She took a deep breath before quickened her movements. Getting the barrier in place before something jumped out.

It had taken her a few minutes, but it was enough to know that they weren't alone. Even if someone knew about the barriers, they wouldn't be able to pass through them. The group would protect until they moved out in the morning. When she walked back to camp, she crawled into her sleeping bag.

"What's wrong Hermione," asked Lucy, who saw the uneasiness from the other woman.

"I don't know," stated the British witch, as she glanced towards the area. Where she believed that someone was watching them from. "I have a feeling that someone is watching us."

This caused the monk to glance around too. "I don't feel an evil aura...but I do feel like something is nearby." He happened to rake his eyes towards the area of which Hermione was concerned with. "But I've been feeling a presence for a while. It's been at the edge of my awareness...out of my reach of knowing who it is."

Kagome sighed, "And I don't feel any shards either." She looked around with a thoughtful look. "You don't think that those ghosts could be acting up, do you?" She noticed that she had gotten the other two women's attention. "I mean, you two know at least one of them well enough to know what they could be doing."

Lucy chuckled, "Mavis wouldn't be that kind of person." She smiled through all the encounters that she or even a few people at the guild had with her. "She rather is in your face than sneak around."

Hermione nodded, "Same with Dumbledore." She gave a big sigh. "He's an educator, not a prankster. If he was someone else, like my friend's father or Godfather. Then I would be worried about him being out there," she pointed towards the woods.

"As for Tōga," stated Miroku with a thoughtful look. "He was a general before becoming the Lord of the West. He's not that kind of man to not allow others know that he's there…" He then smirked, "Then again, if it was the current lord. He would mainly spy and then attack."

Kagome huffed, "Right now it's nothing more than whispers in the dark." She glanced around to all her traveling friends. "I think we should sleep while we can… We have a long journey in the morning."

With that everyone turned into their sleeping bags. Just as their eyes closed, only three women joined each other to a place beyond their moment in time. These three women were used to seeing each other, so why not in their definition of dreams.

"Hello, ladies," called out a male voice. Causing the three to see the Samurai demon standing off to their left.

"Tōga," groaned the three women after realizing who it was. "Why are we here," they asked together.

"We brought you here to help with the selection of suitors," stated a female voice that they knew it was Mavis.

"Haven't you picked someone already," the women asked again.

An elder chuckle answered their despair in some ways. "Tōga believes that he has someone for Kagome," his eyes sparkle with knowledge and mirth. "It's Hermione and Lucy that we're having issues with."

Lucy asked with concern in her eyes. "Who are you having issues with?" Mavis giggled before snapping her fingers. Bringing a puff of purple smoke to come out of nowhere before clearing up to show a figure before them. "Cobra," asked the blonde in disbelief and horror in her voice.

"What's wrong with him," asked Kagome, as she tilted her head. "He seems...I don't know mystic hotness."

"Mystic...hotness," asked the moron-haired male with a purr in his voice. "Now that is something new."

Hermione's eyebrow raised up after hearing his voice. "If I didn't know any better, I think he's part snake?"

Lucy chuckled, "You can say that. He's a poison dragon slayer, his best friend is a poison snake." She turned towards the male before them with a glare in her eyes. "He is a dark mage, he's nearly killed my friends a few times and nearly locked me away in a clock for a hundred years! He values world domination, money, and those he sees as close friends."

"Hay, Bright Eyes!" They saw his eye flashed in heat, seeing that he was controlling his anger. "Don't forget that most of my life I was a slave of some kind…" His voice became darker as he spoke. "But I've kept those friends save, no matter if I nearly had ended up dead." He took a deep breath as he seemed to have calmed down some. "I also value freedom...the fire in your eyes and the odd sense of the firebreather's morality."

Kagome bit her lips as she thought about something to ask Lucy, then something came. "When you had faced him, what went through her mind?"

The women noticed he had held his breath. It was settled, to the point that they almost didn't see it. But their focus was more on what Lucy was going to say.

The blonde woman huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "He's cocky, fights with a deadly grace, and sexy as all hell." She groaned as she heard his deep throaty chuckle, causing shivers to go down her spine. "But it's not enough for me to turn away from my morals to view him anything...other than what he is."

"No heartbreaks here, sweetheart."

"Dang," grumbled Hermione softly. "I don't hear endearments often." Other than the flirtations of her friend's Godfather. "But if I heard that from an enemy, I don't know if I would have viewed him that way much longer."

This caused the poison slayer to look towards the other women around the blonde. "Dang it Bright Eyes, did you bring me here to die a happy man?" He let a whistle to leave his lips. "Because I think I've seen some real angels before me."

"MAVIS," cried out the three women before a flash of smoke took Cobra away. The three turned to the flighty acting woman with a glare.

"Sorry," she said with her high cheerful voice. "I almost wanted to see if the two of you could...hit it off." She giggled after seeing the blonde glaring at her harshly. "Well, never mind. Time to see who else your lover could be…"

Another flash of fog came into view and out came the one person that Lucy that she would never see. "Laxus Dreyar," she prevented herself from wanting to yell. "Why him?"

"His grandfather wanted me to find Laxus a wife."

"WHAT," yelled out the hunky blonde male before them. "Blondie is a knockout and all, but not enough for this dragon slayer to settle down for!"

Lucy grumbled, "I don't know what's worse!" She turned to her new friends. "Him demanding I sleep with him to save the guild or...this," as she raised her hands towards him.

Mavis snapped her fingers again. Glaring at the spot where the lightning dragon slayer once was. "I swear if I hear him complain again. I will ask Makarov to send him on a ten-year mission and hope he doesn't come back for a...long while."

With another snap of her fingers and Lucy nearly lost it after seeing the man before her. "No, no. Definitely not," she had gotten up from her seat and marched over to a young flighty woman. "Not Midnight!"

"What's wrong Heartfilia," the gothic man purred in his deep twisted way. "Haven't seen enough of me?"

Hermione and Kagome had gotten a cold chill running down their spines. Causing the two to yell as one. "MAVIS! Get him out of here!"

The young woman heard in their voices to listen to them. She snapped her fingers again and another figure took the other man's place. Causing Lucy to fall to her knees in shock, as she saw the man before her.

"Miss Lucy," the man asked as he looked around and then saw the first master near the blonde woman. "Mavis? Why am I doing here?"

The young looking woman giggled, smiling at the minted-haired male. "Hello Freed Justine," causing the other two women to look at each other with a smile. Remembering that he was the one that Lucy had talked about before they came to Japan. "Tell me what you think of Lucy, Freed."

The man smiled softly. "What can I say… She's loyal, caring, kind, and above all, the light of the guild." His dark green eyes focused upon Lucy for a moment. Before looking at the first master with raised eyebrows. "What's all this about, Mavis?"

"How would you feel, if you were the destined one to be with Lucy?" The young woman's eyes flashed with hidden knowledge, causing the three other women to worry. Knowing that neither of them was going to live without having her hand in their romantic lives.

The minted-haired male sighed. "If you must know… I find her refreshing," he glanced over towards the blonde woman, who hadn't moved from her spot. "Growing up from the same background, seeing that she cares for other far more than herself." He then turned towards his guild's first master with a hard look. "I would be honored without words to be her destined…"

"Really," asked the blonde woman. She was having a hard time believing the man then again, he was not like his friends. He tends to say what he means and follows through with it.

"Yes Lucy, I would be honored if that were to happen."

At that moment an elder male voice slapped his hands together. "Splendid… We've found Ms. Heartfilia's…"

Tōga huffed, "Mate!" He crossed his arms, glaring at those around him. "How hard is it for you'll to say that word?!"

Albus let a cough to leave his dry throat. "Yes," he glared at his fellow ghost. "Lucy will see you…" As his eyes found the minted male again. "...sometime in the morning, I believe." With a snap of his fingers, Freed was gone from their sight. He then glanced towards the girls. "I believe it's Ms. Granger's turn."

Tōga grumbled from his place. "Is it going to take as long as the other one?" He glanced at the girls. "I don't think they can handle another long-awaited list as the last one."

Lucy had gotten upon her feet, knowing that the fates were done with her and sat down with the other two. She along with the others had wanted this drama to stop soon.

Mavis sighed as she was looking towards the girls. "Do you think we can hold off for the revealing for another night?" She saw the worries in the girls' eyes. "They do need to get some sleep."

Albus grumbled, "Alright!" He let out a huff of air as he glanced towards the girls. "I'll just name off some names Ms. Granger and you tell me if it's a yes or a no." He then thought about a few that came to mind. "Draco Ma…?"

"No," hissed Hermione with anger in her eyes.

"Ron…?"

"Never!"

"Charlie Wea…?"

"NO Weasleys'!"

Then a thought came to his head, causing a smirk to grace his lips. "Sirius Black?"

The name caused a blank in Hermione's eyes before sighing. "No, he's Harry's Godfather." She shook her head. "It wouldn't feel right for me to…" A blush made its way across her cheeks. "Just no…"

"Remus Lupin," asked the elder man with a little ray of hope in his eyes.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "He's married to Tonks and has a child together."

He then snapped his fingers, believing that he had found someone that Hermione wouldn't say no to. Once the fog had lifted, the man standing before them had a heated look in his eyes. As the man glared at Albus, believing his eyes would kill him alone.

"Albus," his voice carried with his cold indifferent baritone, tone of voice. It didn't just cause Hermione to have wetness in between places. But also the other two girls as well. "Why won't you alone a man to rest in peace?"

"I would; if I didn't think you would have a chance of another life, Severus." The kind-hearted man gave the dark wizard a knowing look. "In all of my years in Hogwarts, I never thought you'd ever pass over such a chance."

Severus gave his old boss a hard glance before seeing Hermione with the other two girls. "Why is Ms. Ganger here, Albus?" The voice seemed to have caused all the young women to shiver in their seats. As they watch the two men exchange words.

"She's your second chance at life, Severus," spoke elder man with heat in his voice. Making everyone turn towards him to see. That sure enough, even his eyes had a fire in them.

It was enough to show Hermione another side of her headmaster. Aside from that, she hoped to never cross in her lifetime towards her. ' _Now I understand why Professor Snape wanted to hurt the headmaster…'_ It told her enough to know that Severus was a puppet of Dumbledore's for years. Not just Voldemort alone. ' _I wish the order had known...maybe the war would have been different.'_

Lucy and Kagome leaned into Hermione to where they were able to speak to one another. Without feeling like anyone else would spy on them. Well...except for Tōga. "Is this how you remember him being," Lucy nodded towards Hermione's old headmaster.

"No," she shook her head. "People had speculated enough times...but I wished I had listened." A couple tears leaked out of her eyes. "There goes my idea of following into blind faith."

Kagome sighed, "It really doesn't look good, does it?" She nodded towards the two men, as they glared at one another. "How was your old potion's professor? What makes me look good in your eyes?"

"Other than his voice, you mean?" Hermione saw the nods from the other two girls and sighed. "I don't know. I mean, he seems to be there when we needed him the most. Like he knew that we were in danger…" Her voice carried off. But it was enough to know that she valued him more than he even valued himself.

"You see Severus," stated Albus with a purr in his voice, along with a knowing look in his eyes. What the three women didn't know was that everyone had heard Hermione. In her kind words for the man.

Before it had gotten out of hand because Hermione knew all the fights that she had heard from the two men. She really didn't want to relive those moments again. "Professor Dumbledore," she hissed at him, which shocked everyone that knew her well. She had never acted such a way towards the headmaster. "I'm not going to ask you to push him…" Her eyes glared towards the elder man with heat. "Just send us back...just send us back."

Tōga's eyebrows disappeared into his wild white bangs. He shifted his eyesight towards the other male fate figure and knew it was time to send the girls back. "As you wish," the Samurai man spoke with authority in his voice. He snapped his own fingers, causing the three girls to disappear from the 'dreamworld'.

"Tōga," growled out the elder male. Causing the demon to look at him with disdain on his face. "Why did you send THEM away?"

The young woman sighed. "Do you really think they would enjoy the war of words between you and…" She glanced over to the dark wizard. "...and Severus?" She turned away from the two men. "To be honest, I don't want to be here either…" She looked over her shoulder with a coy smile. "I'll go and watch over them…" Then with a cloud of smoke surrounded her, showing that she had exited the area.

The dog demon growled at the two men before him. "You WANT TO know WHY I sent them away?" He allowed a growl to leave his lips, showing off his sharp teeth. "They REALLY didn't need to see a war before their eyes. Especially if one male would turn his back on his female!" His eyes flashed to red. "MATES really don't do that!"

"Mates," asked the once potions professor with an indifferent look in his eyes. "I don't understand the concept."

"You are Ms. Granger's soulmate, Severus." Albus saw the disbelief in his young friend's eyes. "Don't give, I'm too old to be her anything. Because age is just a number of us…" He saw a flash of light in the younger man's eyes.

"That is one of the finer points, Albus. But I've been in love with Lily for so long," he shook his head. "I really don't see myself with anyone else."

Tōga growled as his eyes flashed from one color to the next. "Well, you're going to have to get used to the idea and soon. Because it isn't your life on the line if you can't get your head out of her ass." He saw that he had gotten the wizard to look at him hard. "Her life would be forfeited as well...if mates don't end up with one another."

Severus whipped his head towards his old boss with worry in his eyes. "That can't be right, Ms. Granger can't die." His emotions became more readable. He didn't care if they were noticeable, he just couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Not after everything she's done for the Wizarding World!"

The elder man sighed, "Sadly it's true." He glanced towards the far distance that he seemed to be the only one to see. "She will die if you won't be with her." He then turned towards Severus with sadness written all over his body. "When you see her again, you'll be deaged to match her age. You'll meet Tōga's son, where you'll meet another mate to one of the other girls. From there, just follow what your gut tells you…" He shook his head with a chuckle left his lips. "You seemed to have done that all of your life, shouldn't be any different."

Severus sighed as he glanced at his old boss to the demon. He could see that he really didn't have many other choices anything else. "What do I need to do?"

Tōga grumbled, "You're going to be in ancient Japan. At least in your eyes, you'll be." His eyes darkened for a moment. "Be Hermione's mate!" He saw Severus tensed up for a moment, trying to ignore his instincts of beating the man. "Fight a great evil in the world, along with the group that you'll be traveling with." Severus had growled at that, knowing that he had done that before. "After that evil has been dealt with, then you'll be settled down to enjoy life."

Severus laughed darkly, "Please don't it against me, but I've heard it before. All it got me was killed." He turned towards his old boss with hate in his eyes. "I'll do this, but not for you, old man!"

"Understood," stated Albus, like it was nothing new. If one had to be reasonable, it was really nothing new. "You must be going, sunrise should be a few hours." He smiled kindly at the young man. "Your new life awaits you…" He snapped his own fingers, causing Severus to be gone.

Tōga huffed, crossing his arms over his armored chest. "Do you think he'll mate with her?"

"He really doesn't have a choice," stated Albus. "In the end, he'll do what he knows whats right."

"For her sake, I hope so."


	4. Chapter 4

Push from Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 4

In the forest near the calming running water, in the dead of night. A figure had been watching the people within the barrier. He knew most of the group, but he was surprised to see that one of its missing member. He took a whiff of air and knew that the member was nowhere near there. ' _Interesting, where is that no good brother of mine?'_

He took another whiff of another air, smelling the female that his brother had followed for so long. ' _The scent of vanilla and Jasmine. The enticing smell that I keep tracking.'_ He glanced around towards the other sleeping figures. He noticed that she was being accompanied by two others. 'Not that I care or anything, but where did those two females come from?'

A puff of smoke came to be known, blocking out most of his scenes. Mainly his sight and smell. Once the smoke was gone, he was surprised to see someone that he had thought that he would never see again.

"Father," he asked in disbelief in his baritone voice.

"Hello, son." One of the men before him had stated. His lips pulled at the sides of his mouth. Showing off his two sharp fangs. The male, who had been standing in the dark growled. "Sesshomaru, is that how you greet your old man?"

"Not when that said old man, has been dead for nearly two hundred and fifty years." Sesshomaru glanced around towards the other two near him. "Who are your...friends?"

Tōga chuckled darkly, "They're here because of my new rule in...the afterlife." He pointed towards the elder longing human. "This is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster to one of the females within the barrier." He then pointed towards the young childlike female human. "And this is Mavis McVillain, she's a founder of a magic club of...some kind."

"And," Sesshomaru glanced around towards the other two, other than his father. "What kind of...work are you into?"

Albus smirked, his eyes become a darker blue. "We've been given the job of the fates." He saw the young demon's eyebrow raised, making him think of Severus Snape. ' _I wonder if the two would be, somewhat friends.'_ He glanced towards Tōga. "You want to have the honors of telling your son?"

The old warrior let out a puff of air, before facing the hard readable male. "As fates, we've been asked to step in…"

Mavis glared at the elder demon with harsh looking eyes. "Enough, Tōga!" She walked up to the warrior in question. "Stop beating around the bush and just tell him!" Her own eyes flashed in disagreement with the male that was stalling.

"Alright," stated the father of the group. He glanced at his son, sighing. "We were brought together to help find you a mate." He glanced towards the females in the barrier. "Only one of them is your mate. While the two others have their own…"

"Where are their mates," asked the current Lord of the West. Not really carrying either way. Just more wanting to find where everyone was standing.

"Nice of you to ask," stated the elder human, who snapped his fingers. Bringing forth two other men next to Sesshomaru. "These two are Severus Snape," he pointed towards the man in black clothing. "...and Freed Justine," he pointed towards the minted-haired man.

Sesshomaru glanced towards his father, growling. "Why do I have a feeling that there is more to this...than simple mates?"

"We need to have you to turn these two men into demons," stated Tōga with serious in his tone of voice. He saw the raised eyebrow of his son, causing the elder demon to grumble hard. "Because the gods want you three to live long lives with your mates."

"That may be good and all," stated Severus with a glare of his own. "But how am I to deage?" His eyes focused on Albus with his dark eyes. "Since you're the one, who wants to me to be...similar age to Ms. Granger."

"Oh knock it off, Severus." Albus then pulled his hand into his robe before pulling out a vial of liquid and gave it to the dark dressed male. "This will do the trick."

Severus uncorked the vial and drank it down. He knew from experience that it was just best to drink everything down without breathing. That way it wouldn't taste as awful as it smelled. But he was surprised that it had an aftertaste of mint. After a moment, Severus deaged to the point to where he looked like he was twenty-three again.

Freed glanced at the man that became younger with a surprised look in his eyes. "Was there a reason for him to deage like that?"

Sesshomaru answered, "It's because when you become a demon. It's just simple on your body if you were young enough to handle the change." His voice sounded dull, not really wanting to explain things. But knowing that he was going to have to get used to the two men. "If he were to stay at the age he was, the chances of surviving the changes would have been massively low."

"Oh, can you explain to us…" Freed glanced towards Severus to see him nod. Seeing that they were on the same page of wanting information. "...what to expect as we..change?"

Tōga smiled sadly at the two other men. "What will happen is that Sesshomaru. Would have to collect some herbs that are needed before the three of you share your blood upon the herbs. Once they are mixed well, the three of you would have to drink. Mixing an essence of you, to make you all into blood-brothers. Without being born into being brothers."

Severus sighed, he glanced towards Albus with a glare. "You know this is considered to be dark magic, don't you?"

"In the world that we've come from, it is." The elder man smiled knowingly. "But here, it's a common everyday practice. Even to those that want to adopt children…" He then glanced towards the barrier with a raised eyebrow. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Severus. But Hogwarts hasn't had a class on making barrier's since…?"

"Since I was a student, Albus." Severus closed his eyes for a moment. "If memory serves me right, the only person to accomplish such a fret was Lily."

"I believe you're correct," the elder than glanced towards one of the young women. "If we were back in Hogwarts, I would have given Ms. Granger some excellent amount of house points."

"Of course you would," stated the dark dressed younger looking man. He too looked towards the young woman in question. "I honestly have to say, she has grown into her power." He closed his eyes. ' _But she's not Lily, my beautiful spitfire of a friend…'_

Freed groaned, "When should we start this...blood exchange process?" He even glanced towards the barrier, where he saw his blonde guildmate. ' _I'm no Laxus or Bickslow. I wouldn't know how to attract a woman like Ms. Lucy.'_

Sesshomaru glared towards the raven-haired beauty. Who had once been his half-brother's friend. ' _Well, there goes my bachelor days.'_

Tōga handed over a piece of paper with the ingredients on it to Sesshomaru. Which Severus glanced over the demon's shoulder to glance at the list. "I'll help you with collecting these herbs." He glanced up to see the demon, raised his eyebrow at him. Knowing that he was asking him a question. "I'm a potions master, I've collected them before. So I know what I'm looking for."

"Understood," stated Sesshomaru. He was pleased that there was someone there, other than himself. That knew what to look for. So the two men went off to look for the herbs that were needed.

Mavis giggled as she pulled something out of her bag and handed it over to Freed. He saw that it was a stone mortar set. Knowing it would be used for what was needed soon. "I have a question since I have all of you here." He glanced at the three faces of fate, which he had met. "What is it for you, for having us...mate with your chosen…" He glanced towards the women for a moment. "...for us?"

The three glanced at each other, they were surprised that none of the chosen men had asked it before. Mavis smiled, "We just wanted you all to be happy." Her eyes sparkled in a way that told the minted-haired man to know that there was more. He gave her a knowing look. "Alright," she huffed. "You know, you're not fun!"

Albus chuckled, "It's part of it." He gave a smile, showing that he was getting to the point of the matter. "Knowing Severus and," he glanced at Tōga, "and Sesshomaru. They would never find it in themselves to find love." He glanced towards Mavis with a sad look. "Lucy would never find happiness with Natsu. Actually, none of the girls would be happy with those that were their male friends."

Tōga nodded, "Each of those men would have made each one of those girls miserable. They would have to wait years; if they were lucky that is, to find them ever after." He closed his eyes. "InuYasha; my other son, he is finding it hard to know to love. His first love, who is running around half dead. Or Kagome, who is alive and willing to love him."

Mavis smiled with sorrow. "Even Natsu would break Lucy's heart. Because he didn't know if he loved her or his childhood friend; Lisanna."

Albus closed his eyes. "Hermione wouldn't be happy with Ron. She has so many ambitions in life and he would drag her down." When he opened his eyes, everyone saw the sadness in them. "Sure she wants a family, but she also wants someone with a brain to stimulate her. Ron doesn't have that ability for her."

Freed nodded, "I see your point." He turned around when he heard the two other males coming towards them again. When the two had come into view. "Did you find everything."

"Yes," stated the same sounding tone from the two men.

The minted-haired man nodded, before bringing the mortar over for the two to add the herbs into it. While he ground every piece into small grains. Once the herbs were ground, Severus pulled out a dagger out of his robes and handed it over to Sesshomaru. He sliced it across his left hand and squeezed it into the mix. He then passed the dagger to Freed, who had done the same. Along with Severus, before he cleaned and put his dagger away.

Sesshomaru had taken the mortar and mixed everything up once more before taking a sip. He then passed it towards Severus. "Drink half of it before passing it off to him." Severus did what he was told before giving it to Freed, who drank the rest. "Now," Sesshomaru glanced at the two males before him. "From this moment until sunup, you'll be going through a change."

Albus raised his wand towards the barrier that Hermione had placed. Placing a soundproof guard around the group that was sleeping. None of them wanted them to wake up before the change had occurred. ' _The screams would give anyone nightmares.'_

Almost as soon as he had finished, the two males had fallen onto the ground gasping for air. They had raised their hands to their throats. Hoping the relieve the burning sensation. As it was making its way into their stomachs and into their bloodstream.

Mavis closed her eyes, facing away from the tortured men. Trying to block out the sight and sounds of the pain that they were going through. ' _If I had known about the amount of pain that they have to go through… I might have found another way.'_

Tōga glanced at his son, seeing that he looked a little uneasy. "Are you alright, Sesshomaru?"

He nodded, "Just a little...unnerved." A groan left his lips. "To be honest, I would prefer to battle than go through...something like this."

The elder demon nodded, he allowed a puff of air to leave his lips. "At least you don't have to go through a massive change like them." He smiled as he glanced towards his son. "Tell me, what do you think about your new mate?"

"She's not my mate...yet." He glanced towards where Kagome was lying on the ground. "For a human, she doesn't look all that bad." He then turned his harsh eyes towards his father. "But does she have to be...human?" His eyes glared at his father. "What happened between her and InuYasha?"

Tōga growled darkly, "He is still chasing after the dead priestess…" He shook his head. Turning his head towards the village that he knew that his youngest son was at. "I don't know where I went wrong with him?"

"You died before he was born…" He groaned, trying to keep himself from being less than perfection. "There is no way...you could have gone wrong. When you...weren't around for him...to do so."

As the hours passed, so did the amount of pain that all the changed males were going through. Severus' new look was his hair had gotten longer, still black. While his ears had become more elf-like, his nose was smaller to fit his face better. Making him more of a nobleman than he was before. Freed's changes were his ears and his height, making him taller than he was before. The two had also had gotten better eyesight because of the changes.

The three males glanced over towards the three fates. Seeing that each one of them had shown love in their eyes. "Once the barrier is lifted. You may make your way towards your intended mates," stated Tōga with enthusiasm in his voice. "Allow them to see the new you. You'll be surprised to find that they may...be wanting you more than you had ever thought."

"What about the priestess," asked the moonlight-haired male. "She loved my brother before me?"

"Win her heart, by earning her trust," stated Tōga. He wasn't just telling his son but the other two males as well. He knew from his own experience when he fell for the princess, who had his youngest son. He had earned her trust before he had gained her heart. "It's worth the fight, once you've gotten her trust."

When the sky had gotten lighter, they noticed the people within the barrier was starting the stir. Letting everyone know that they were waking up soon. Since Sesshomaru had been a demon all his life, he really didn't need much sleep to travel in a day. While the other two; even newly aquated demons, were more awake than they would have.

Mavis giggled softly. She noticed that all three of the males were watching their females closely. ' _Oh, I can't wait!'_ A smile warmed her face, knowing or at least hoping that their futures would be brighter.

Once Hermione had woken up, which also had been the same time as everyone else. She waved her wand and the barrier disappeared. Allowing her and everyone else to see that six figures had been standing outside of her barrier. Causing all of them to get on their feet, facing the six that were making their way towards the three girls.

"Freed," asked Lucy; once she had seen the minted-haired male. Seeing the changes that he had gone through. Making her believe that he was more majestic than she had ever thought of him before.

"Professor," Hermione asked; not really knowing what to call him. Seeing that he was younger and more graceful than she had ever hoped for.

"Severus," he stated with warmth in his voice. Wanting her to call him by his name. Not wanting her to remind him that they were once teacher/student to one another.

"Sesshomaru," asked Kagome with worry in her voice. Since none of the three fates didn't really tell her that it would be him that they had in mind for her. Then again, she was not really surprised. Since his father was one of the fates in question.

Sango glanced towards Miroku with worry in her eyes. Before turning towards the three fates. "Are they forced to be mated now or could it wait until later?"

Tōga growled softly, "They would have to earn their mates trust before being mated." His eyes flashed red for a moment. "It's part of a right of passage between mates that we demons have to go through."

His son glared at him. "Wasn't you and mother…?"

The elder demon shook his head. "Your mother was an arranged marriage deal. Not a true mate." He glanced down towards the ground. "It wasn't until I met InuYasha's mother, was who I had found my mate."

"Why didn't you tell me," glared the son towards his father. "I would have understood if you allowed the time to talk to me."

"No you wouldn't," stated Tōga with hollowness in his voice. "You weren't even talking to me at that time." He then glanced into his son's gold harden eyes. "You were blaming the world at that moment. Believing everything that your mother said, was nothing but the truth."

Freed closed his eyes, sighing before glancing towards Lucy with a smile. "Didn't you know that your mother wanted a marriage contract between you and me." He saw the surprised look in her brown eyes. "But your father wanted someone without magic to marry his daughter off."

"I didn't know that," stated a breathless blonde. She looked lost in her own thoughts. Not believing that her mother had picked someone for her. But believing that her father would have changed things on her like that. "Father hated anything that dealt with magic. Because mother died from a magical deadly disease."

Albus gave a sad smile. "Sadly, life does have its limits. Even to those that wield magic that their fingertips." He glanced towards his fellow fates. "I think it's time for us to give the ladies their destined bows." When he saw that Mavis and Tōga had given a nod for him to go on. "Each of these bows is specially made for each of your magical types."

Mavis stepped forward, as she pulled a bow out of thin air. "Lucy's bow was made from the celestial world; besides Sagittarius' bow. This is the strongest that's ever made." She gave it to the blonde woman, giving her a smile. "Just like your whip, you pull the bowstring and an arrow of star power would make an instant arrow. As long as you have your magic feeding into you. You'll have endless arrows." Her smile grew warmer as she remembered something else to say. "The bow was made by the king's own hand, from the very tree that branched out to the gateway of the stars."

"Wow," Lucy smiled, as tears leaked out of her eyes. "I'm truly honored."

Tōga stepped towards the raven-haired woman, with a bow in hand. "Kagome's bow was made by the essence of the jewel, from Midoriko's own hands." He handed it over to the priestess of the group. "Which you're a descendant of; as well as, a reincarnation. Your endless arrows are also fed by your priestess magic." He gave a thought before saying. "It was carved out from a Sakaki tree that was growing from the very first shrines in the nation."

Kagome stuttered, as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I...I...don't think...wow."

Albus smiled as he walked towards the brunette of the group, with a bow in his own hands. "Hermione's bow is that of Ravenclaw. Which you were supposed to have been in that house since you're from a long line of Ravenclaw." Handing the bow to the stunned woman before him. Not believing the historical value of the very bow in her hands.

"I believe your own great-great-grandmother was the last known Ravenclaw. Your endless arrows are fed by the same magical energy that you proved by your own wand." He chuckled as he remembered another small tidbit of the bow. "It's made out of an old oak tree that had once grown in the courtyard of the very grounds of Hogwarts."

"Are you sure about this, sir?"

Albus chuckled as he went on to tell them some more information. "Each one of you will be given a dagger. The blade no longer than the length of your own wrist to elbow. It will be powered by your own magic to do two things." He saw that every young woman was listening to him very closely. "It will either kill or heal someone; as long as, your mind and heart are one in doing such an act."

"Where are we going to get these daggers," asked Lucy. She was grateful that she was given a bow to help protect her, in the new world of demons. But also getting another one on top of it, while she still had her whip. She found that it was a bit of an information overload.

"At the Western Castle," stated Tōga, with a predatory-looking smile. He then pointed towards the three males, who were watching their women. "With their help, we'll have your daggers made. We will also be needing your help because we will need your magic to be fed into the blades as they're being made."

Kagome glanced towards Hermione with her head tilted to one side. "Do you know what he's talking about?"

The British witch smiled. "I understand the concept of it. Since I've done some reading on magical weapons." She then glanced towards her old headmaster. "Back when Harry told me about the Sword of Gryffindor."

"Of course," grumbled Severus darkly. "Always a Potter."

"Oh yes," chuckled the elder man. He played his beard, as he became lost in thought. "It was a very special sword…"

"But don't we need a Goblin," asked Hermione, as she thought about some of the weapons that she had read about.

"What about dragons," asked Lucy, as she thought about something that she had read as well. "Wouldn't they make the hottest fires to make the best weapons?" Then again, she heard enough from Gajeel to hear something of that statement to hold some truth to it.

Tōga glanced at his son for a moment, seeing a slight nod. He then turned to the group at large. "We believe that we can come up with something." He gave a small smile towards the blonde. "You're right about the dragon fire, being the best source of making weapons." He turned towards the water near him. "Sadly, I don't know if there are any dragons...or dragon demons around. You see, I sent one of them to an endless sleep. Before he had tried to kill me."

"I still don't understand," stated the silver-haired young demon. "How in the world, did that pathetic worm poison you?"

Tōga glared at his son. "Try to kill someone that you've grown up to be a friend of yours." His eyes flashed red for a moment. "Then once he inherited the lordship from his father. He decided to show his strength by trying to kill me off." Tōga grumbled, "I may have been with your mother, but it doesn't make me immune to poisons."

"Noted," stated Sesshomaru. He glanced towards Kagome. Seeing her and her two female friends packing up their campsite. He saw by the way that they were moving, they wanted to get the move on as soon as possible.

Severus closed his eyes, "How are we going to make to this...Western Castle?" He glanced around for a moment. "I don't believe it's anywhere...nearby."

Sesshomaru smirked, "That's because it's about a few days walk from here." He turned towards the two newly maid demons with a small, hardly noticeable smile. "But I believe that you too have a way to fly there."

Freed sighed, "I do have wings to carry me there…" He glanced towards the silver-haired demon of a brother. "Does this mean, I can carry someone with me?"

"With the added strength that we given...by the shared blood. Then yes, you have added strength." He then turned towards Severus. "You'll be able to make a cloud, like mine. That will carry you and a passenger with you."

"Interesting," the dark clothing man turned demon, stated in a monotone voice. He glanced towards Hermione with a smirk that pulled at his lips. "Want to test the theory...Ms. Granger?"

"I don't know...I like having my feet on the ground." She then started running, when she noticed that Severus was making his way towards her. Hermione didn't make it far before he picked her up into his arms. "Sev...erus!" Before the two had been lifted off the ground, on a grey cloud that was under Severus' feet.

Without any much thought, Freed picked up Lucy before spouting his wings and took them to the air. While Sesshomaru had stocked Kagome, before allowing his own mystic cloud to form. Sango let out a sigh, before calling out her fire-cat demon, who would carry her and Miroku.

Mavis glanced towards to the other two fates with a raised eyebrow. "It's a good thing we don't have to be with them, for every step of the way."

Tōga laughed wholeheartedly. "Don't worry...we can get to my old home...before them."

Albus grumbled, "To be young again…" He turned to his fellow fates. "Let's be on our way." He then snapped his fingers and he was gone. Causing the other two to follow suit.


	5. Chapter 5

Push from Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 5

It had taken a couple of days to get to the Western Castle. Mainly it was because of the number of breaks that were needed on the human companions. It was around dinner time when they arrived. Sesshomaru had ordered his servants to have the guest rooms ready for the masses that came with him. He also ordered that the two freshly made demons were to be put near his room. Since they would be considered family from that moment on. While some other servants were putting together some dinner for them. While waiting for their rooms to be readied.

At the dinner table, just after everyone had their fill. Sesshomaru glanced around, telling those around him that he wanted their attention. "While here," he glanced at the three young women that were soon-to-be-mates to demons. "You'll have separate rooms unless mated. Then you'll be moved to your mate's room."

The women at the dinner table gave their nods in understanding. Each one of them was grateful that they weren't being pressured into something that they were not ready for. So with a wave of his hand, the servants came and lead the humans out of the dining room, to their own rooms.

Once the humans had left and believed to be further away from any hearing. Even from the small kit that was following after them. Sesshomaru glanced towards his two made brothers. "Let's make our way to the gardens… I have a feeling that we need to...talk."

With that, the group of three demons made their way into the family gardens on the western side of the castle. Just a few yards from the entrance to the family rooms. Sesshomaru had cornered one of his new brothers with the other right next to him. With a dark look into his eyes. "Show us who you really are because we know that you're really not this person you want others to believe."

Freed glanced towards the silver-haired brother, realizing that the demon was onto something. Something that even he had expected since meeting the other man in question. "Agreed," he stated in a sharp tone into his voice. "Even I can tell that you're hiding something." He glanced from head to toe of the man before him. "Even I can see a shimmer of magic surrounding your body… This is not your true form."

The man before them sighed, he glanced at him for a moment. "Albus," he called out into the night. "...are you here?"

"Yes my boy," stated the aged wizard, before making himself known. While the two other figures of fates shimmered into existence as well. His cheeky smiled towards the man that everyone had believed to be Severus Snape. "Show them, my boy. It's time for the smoke and mirrors to end…"

"But she doesn't know me...the one that saved her most of her time in Hogwarts."

"Time will only tell, my boy. Now," he waved his hand towards the other two men in the garden with them. "...they need to know who their brother is."

The man sighed before waving a wand over his body. Causing a shimmer of energy to come across him to become someone else entirely. Instead of the dark brooding man that they had known him to be. There stood a man, would make everyone believe that he was a Viking by the way he looked. Broad shoulders, muscled figure. Blond shaggy hair and blue eyes that would make the skies worship him.

Mavis let out of a giggle. "If only Hermione knew who you really were… She might be having some...interesting dreams about now."

"Why the deception," asked the minted-haired male. "Is there a reason for this falsehood in this manner?"

The blonde male sighed, showing the stress that it was in his life. Allowing himself to be his true self. "Sorry, but our professor was the only form she knew." He shook his head as he closed his eyes. "Our professor was a spy, while I became the spy's spy."

He saw the confused glances from the two brothers before him. Even though, one of them was trying to show so little emotion as it was. "You see, while he was off spying for our headmaster," he waved towards the elder man. "...I was left at the school to be...our teacher."

He smiled, when he glanced at the brothers before him, causing him to chuckle. "When Hermione entered Hogwarts for the first time for her first year, I was in my seventh year. During that time I had some...run-ins with her to the point of embarrassment. I was asked before graduation from our teacher, he would like me to be his apprentice." He glanced towards Albus with a sad smile. "Just before Albus had asked me to be a spy. Knowing that a great darkness would befall the school falling in her friend's shadow."

He took a deep breath. "It was until I had given them my word that I would work for them. It was when they told me what happened during my last year...that she and her friends were in danger. My cover was under the pretense of me learning potions from our teacher. Along with learning medical charms from our school nurse. That I was learning to be a healer…" He shook his head, laughing with hollowness in his voice. "Oh, did I become a practiced healer for her and her friends." He remembered all the times that he was there. Healing them for something or other that wasn't normal for any school setting.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "So you're not here to harm anyone?"

The blonde smirked, "No." He shook his head, allowing his tassels of hair to fly each way. "No, I'm here to protect what I value as mine." He glanced towards the massive castle that loomed at a distance. "I know I need to tell here…"

"Soon," stated the Western Lord. "You need to do it soon and before you mate with her. Or something like this could end up killing her, knowing she mated with someone she didn't know."

Tōga whistled from where he was standing, crossing his arms over his armored chest. "You really put yourself in a vine…" He shook his head, glanced down towards some lilies that were near him. "There is nothing deadlier than a woman's wrath. Believe me, I've faced a couple of them in my life."

"Fancy that," stated his son direly. "Both of them being your own wives."

The elder demon glared at him. "That is ENOUGH from you," he growled lowly. "I think," as he glanced around. "...that its time for you all to go to bed." He then glanced towards the blonde. "You'll handle your issue in the morning...sooner the better."

The three figures of fate had glanced at one another before they fade out into nothingness. Causing the three males to glance at each other. "I don't think I'll get used to that," stated Freed with wonder in his voice.

"No," stated the blonde. "I suppose not."

Sesshomaru glanced at the two of them for a moment. "Come," as he turned towards the castle. "...I'll show you to your rooms." He then looked over his shoulder at the blonde. "Father's right… Deal with your issue in the morning."

"Great...the witch is going to kill me." He shook his head as he followed behind the two males that were heading towards the castle. ' _I just hope she'll be willing to listen…'_

The next morning found everyone in the dining room again. With the man that magicked himself back to Professor Snape again. During the meal that two males had hinted with their eyes to get him to talk to his intended. He was starting to hate having brothers but knew that they met well in doing what they had believed to be...right.

Once he had seen that Hermione had finished her breakfast, he had gotten to his feet. "Ms. Granger," he stated in a dark purr. It was one of the things he was never going to miss after his illusion had worn off for good. "We have things to discuss." Oh, it made him sick hearing and talking like their old professor like he's done for so long. He was not going to miss one ounce of it.

He leads Hermione out to the gardens, the same spot that he had been in the night before. He turned towards her, once he saw that they were alone. "What is it Severus," she asked timidly as she noticed that he was looking at her.

"I'm not...who you think I am," stated the dark-toned baritone that she had grown used to for so long. She knew for many of her years at school...that something was different about her professor. He would seem...more warmer than his coldness at times. Then he would be so cold that winter would be considered warm.

"I think...I think you've been hiding a lot more than just that from me." She saw a flash of some kind of emotion behind his eyes. But not really understand what emotion it was. It was a lot more than she had ever seen of him. "Please...tell me."

"How about I just show you…" With a wave of a wand before his body, his image changed before her very eyes.

"Thor," she gasped as she glanced at his face. Thinking he looked like the guy, who played Thor from a movie back home. Except for the just blonde hair, she could also see shimmers of gold. His blue eyes were not just any blue, but those that one could see from a wolf. A predator like any other.

Then she took the time to really look at him. Seeing a young man that she had ran into while at Hogwarts. A man that while she was in her first year, he was in his seventh year. "Ra...ra...Rawle?"

The blonde before her gave a smirk, chuckling at her stuttering. "You know it's funny. My father wanted to name me after the great God of Thunder from Norse legends. But my mother being a Ravenclaw," he smiled warmly as he shook his head of fond memories. "...said that it was too big of a name for a human to bear. Saying that it would just cause me to have a big head."

His smile even grew more warmer than she thought possible. "She gave my father another name, close to the one that he had wanted. Thorin. After a character of a book that she had loved reading." He glanced into Hermione's eyes, seeing understanding behind them. "Saying that being named after a hero, with human flaws would keep me grounded."

"I...I don't understand," she gave a pained look in her eyes. Bagging him to say something other than just his name.

"Well, Princess…" She growled after hearing the horrid nickname that he had bestowed onto her. Back when they were school together. "I was the spy's spy."

"You…" She pointed to the man before her. "A spy for Professor Snape?" She raised an eyebrow. "Prove it?"

He laughed, "Second year…" He started walking towards her, with small measured steps. Seeing that she had not realized that he was coming towards her. "...you went into Snape's private stores...to make a potion." He saw the brightness in her eyes of understanding. "I was under my invisible charm, while I was there to do my own potions. Seeing the list of ingredients you needed, I moved them to where you could reach them."

"I knew they were out of order…," she gasped in understanding.

"I was also in Myrtle's bathroom, making sure the potion was correct." He gave a smile. "I was there to add some ingredients that you weren't to make on time." He laughed at her surprised look. "Lucky for you, you keep a checklist of what you've used. Otherwise, that potion wouldn't have worked."

"You….you knew my method?"

"Oh yes," the blonde smirked. "As disguised as our teacher, under the works of my own charm. I've watched you in class, seeing the workings of a bright witch." He saw her eyes go hungry from that pretzel. "You see Hermione, I wanted to award you points for so long. But with the look of Snape, I couldn't. Not without having Death Eater children tattling to their parents. Without causing the man's death."

Hermione nodded, just as he was walking around her. Like a predator sizing his prey. "I've helped in turning you back into a normal girl, after your mixed cat issue." He smiled, seeing her blush from her own memory. "I've saved you from a werewolf, at least before Sirius Black showed up…"

Her head whipped as look into his eyes, her mouth gaping at his confession of sorts. "I had to act like I hated that mutt for Snape's role in life, to make it convincing. I knew Potter was going to use your wand against me because of his thirst for wanting to know his parents." He chuckled. "I don't fault him on that."

"I...I...I'm sorry."

"Don't be," his eyes flashed seeing her blush to a deeper pink than before. He circled around her again before he placed his chin on her shoulder. "I found it enlightening to know that Potter did what he thought was right. Not just blindly follow orders." He pulled away from her before she turned to him. "I'll tell you, your fourth year gave me a heartache."

"What do you mean," she asked, trying to think what had happened during that time.

"You dancing with Krum of all PEOPLE," he stated in a huff. "Do you know that wasn't really the all-stars quittage champ, but a Death Eater in disguise."

"Who," she asked in a quivering voice. Hearing the fear in her tone.

"Antonin Dolohov," Thorin Rawle had heard her gasped at the name. "He's old friends of Igor Karkaroff's. People believed he had gone to Azkaban." He shook his head, chuckling. "Sadly he didn't, someone else took his place for that." His eyes darkened. "During the Triwizard Tournament, Dolohov had switch places with Krum for him to win the games. Or to hurt Potter while he was at Hogwarts."

Hermione glanced towards the ground, sighing. "I see many angles that Voldemort had worked in order to kill Harry. Or even kidnapped him while at the school." She then glanced towards the blonde man before her. "Why didn't they try to use me to lure Harry to them?"

Thorin gave a sad smile, "Because Antonin had developed some kind of...crush on you." He was pleased to see the anger in her bedroom eyes. "It was one of the reasons why he attacked you with that purple flame at the Ministry of Magic, during your fifth year." He walked around her, to where he was facing her again. "He was hoping that either Snape or I would come to him for a cure." He chuckled, "Sadly we never did."

The mention of the purple flame had gotten her attention to the man before her. Rubbing the spot that still gives her trouble, from time to time. Along with a scare that will remind her forever of that man. "Was it true, I almost died because of that curse that he...made?"

"Yes," his voice became hollow. He gulped as he remembered things from some years back. Dealing with the young witch before him. "It took Snape and me to come up with an a...a way to save you." He turned away from her, seeing a stray butterfly flapping away. "It wasn't easy...we had to come up with an our...own counter-curse."

"Thorin," she asked softly. Many thoughts were rushing through her brain and not many of them were helping her at the moment. "What did you do?"

He took a deep breath before glancing around the garden, looking lost for words or just plain lost. "Albus," he called softly to the air around them. "I don't know if I can do this…"

A puff of smoke surrounded them before three figures became known. "It's alright, Thorin." The elder wizard mumbled. "No one expects you to explain...everything." He glanced towards Hermione Granger and saw the educated and logical thinking. Trying to keep her human anxieties to a minimum. "Severus...explained that you had a low percentage of surviving the ordeal if nothing were to keep it at bay."

He took a deep breath before walking towards her. Acting like a doctor trying to come close to a wounded animal. "The only way for us to save you was to ancer you to your soulmate…" He glanced towards Thorin with sorrow/happy eyes. "We all agreed that Thorin would be your soulmate, after doing a ritual of finding one for you. He ended up being nearly ninety-eight percent chance of that."

Hermione's eyebrows raised to the point that no one could see them through her bangs. As her eyes popped out with the information that she was learning that morning. "Ninety-eight percent…" She glanced towards the man that reminded her the Viking God of Thunder. Gulping. ' _What else are they not telling me?'_

Thorin sighed, "I really didn't want to take your freedom of choice from you." He glanced up into her eyes, seeing worry behind them. "But Snape was right about one thing… War was coming. We all didn't know if we would survive it after everything was done." He glanced down towards the ground.

"During your sixth year, Snape was coming back nearly every night bloody." He closed his eyes for a moment. "He could barely show up for his classes as it was...before he delivered his final spell with Dumbledore." He glanced up towards Albus with sadness in his eyes. "He wanted to through every plan out the window. Just to end his life at that moment in time…"

Hermione fell to her knees, not believing what she was hearing. Not about the fearless professor that she had admired so much. "Please…" She glanced up towards the man before her. "Please tell me...who was the warmer person of the two?"

Albus chuckled, "You noticed that...did you?" He glanced towards Thorin, who looked bewildered for the moment. "I told you that she would know the difference between you two."

Thorin gave a soft glare towards the elder wizard. Before he glanced towards his beloved witch. "Me," he stated simply. "It was...the hardest thing I ever had to do." He glanced down for a moment. "I knew that I had to act like him...but I didn't want to be like him." He shook his head. "I had to show you that there was some warmth in me, even if you were to see glimpses of it."

Mavis giggled, as she walked towards the lost looking woman and wrapped her arm around her. "Don't worry Hermione, he was nearly wanting to kill himself in the end." She looked into the young woman's eyes and saw her appreciation for the man before them. She leaned into Hermione to where she was able to whisper to her. "He cares very deeply for you...if only you can give him a chance."

The British witch gave a sigh before glancing towards the man in question. "Can we be alone," she asked kindly to the three fates.

They glanced at each other for a moment. "We will go to the Dojo. Helping Sesshomaru with training the other girls," stated Tōga. Before leading the others away. Leaving the two alone.

Hermione gave a small timid smile before walking towards Thorin, who hadn't looked up towards her in a while. Once she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Causing him to jump from the contact that she was making. He glanced into her warm brown eyes and saw something that he had never imagined to see. Gratitude.

"Thank you," she stated simply. Hermione leaned up onto her toes and gave a peck on his cheek.

"For what," he asked with raised eyebrows.

She giggled softly, "I really don't know." Hermione glanced into his blue eyes and saw that he was still lost. "For being there for me...for my friends." She shook her head. "For saving my life...countless of times." She tilted her head for a moment, while a thought flew into her head. "What were you doing, while I was running during my last year at Hogwarts?"

"Oh," he was brought back to his brain for a moment. He gave a sheepish smile before he answered. "I was following you and your friends over the countryside…"

"How," she asked with a glare in her eyes. "When I last remembered, I lost you and Dolohov in a coffee shop in London."

He gave a deep chuckle, "I may have cast a protection charm before walking in." He smiled, seeing her surprised look in her eyes. "It deflected all charms that you and your friends had cast on me that night. I simply pretended I was under them." He glanced away for a moment. "I may have cast a tracking charm on you. To where I could find you, no matter where you were."

"You mean," Hermione gasped as she pulled herself away from him. "You knew where we were. Even while I had placed the protective barriers around our camp?!"

"Yes," he smirked, seeing her uneasiness in her body language. "But I've never told a soul of where you were...not even to Snape." He glanced away from her. "I was the one that sent the sword to you guys, while he leads Potter to where it was hidden." Thorin smiled. "He never really wanted to know where you were. Just wanted to know how close to where to get you the sword."

Hermione could see where he was coming from. She heard everything that he said since her second year had been...like her own shadow. Someone, who had watched out for her. Someone, who had become her soulmate in order to keep her alive. ' _Who else could say that the one you're destined for...was the one who saved you from death?'_

She glanced towards the troubled man, seeing that he seemed more lost than she had thought before. "Where do we go from here?" After those words had left her lips, she saw the whiplash of his focus coming back to her. Along with the surprised look in his breathtaking blue eyes.

"What do you mean," he gulped. Not really realizing that she may want something from him, after everything that was said. ' _I guess I can be an average male after all.'_

She gave a coy smile before making her way towards him. Allowing the man to see her eyes, as she talks to him. "Are we going to try to get to know each other?" She saw the spark in his eyes, seeing his thoughts rushing through his eyes. "Get to know the _real_ us?"

A smirk graced his lips, it wasn't out of menacing. It was more of something that she would hope and believe, hopeful. He was hopeful about the future that they may still have for one another. It was something that she could live with, after her time on the run for so long. It was time to live for something...for normal. Or at least as close to being one.

"I can live with that," he stated with warmth in his eyes. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He brought her closer to him, to where he kissed her on her temple. "But I must warn you. Once I have you as my…" He glanced around thinking that he may be overheard, so he needed to say the right word. "...mate. You will never be able to live without me."

She smiled fondly towards the man that was holding her. "Would that mean that you would be sticking close to me then?"

"Like you never believe, Princess." He saw the anger in her eyes, whenever he called her by that nickname. But he didn't care. He will always call her that. "Come on, let's go to this Dojo and see what everyone is doing."


	6. Chapter 6

Push from Fate

Lady Countryrose

Ch. 6

When Hermione and Thorin had made their way to the Dojo. They were met with few worried faces since only a couple knew who he really was. The blonde male glanced around. Seeing the angry looks from the two other females of his so-called brothers mates. ' _Sometimes I wish I have never listened to my old headmaster…'_

"Who's he," glared Sango. Who had appointed herself as the warrior for all females of the group. Even to those that she had just met, some days ago. "We saw Severus this morning," her eyes darkened as her anger built. "But we've never seen him...before."

Albus allowed a sigh to leave his lips. "That would be my fault, I'm afraid." He had gained everyone's focus, those that didn't know the story behind Severus/Thorin. "This is Thorin Rawle, he's been my inner spy for me. He would pretend to be Severus, while Severus did some undercover work for me."

Lucy made her way towards Hermione, to where she could see her eyes. "How does that work?"

Hermione smiled, enjoying the fact that she would tell something that others didn't know. "We have charms or potions to change one's image to that of another…"

Thorin smirk, "With a potion. All you need is their hair and then charm your clothes to look like theirs." He shrugged his shoulders. "It's hard work but I've managed to do it for five years, while Hermione was in school."

Miroku gave a look that spoke volumes for all the females of the group and spoke out. "Not happening Miroku!" Knowing that he would probably get Thorin to make him some stuff to turn into a woman.

Sesshomaru growled, "We should get back to work on your hand to hand compact…"

It was when that everyone had gone back to their own training. It turned out to where the women faced their men in hand to hand compact training. It was also to get them to work together, to know each other's strengths and weaknesses. It was some kinda building exercise for all the couples to endure.

Kagome was getting better, trying to read Sesshomaru's next moves. But she was finding it to concentrate on some things. Because of a heat building at her lower belly. She felt the wetness in between her legs, something that has never happened before. ' _Am I...turned on...by this?'_

She glanced up as she tried to move herself away from him. It was when she noticed his eyes. They were flashing between his normal gold to red. It was when she realized that he could smell her. ' _Dear God, I'm in trouble…'_

He rushed towards her, flipped through the air and wrapped an arm around her waist. Bring her closer to his chest. He leaned down, to where his lips were near her ear. "Hold still… Tonight, you and I will mate...under the moonlight."

"Moonlight," she gasped lightly. Closing her eyes, trying to fight off images that her soon-to-be-mate was implying. She had no idea that he could be a romantic.

"Yes, Kagome." He took a deep breath and breathed his hot air onto her neck. "Under the moonlight." Seeing a shiver run down her spine. His nose gracing the back of her neck. "Will you be mine...Kagome?"

She shivered even more. Trying to rein in her emotions. She couldn't fight off the images in her mind about the possibility of having him claiming her. ' _I can only see him as an intense lover…the kind of alpha in a different way than I've known him to be.'_

"What do you want," she gasped out her question. She knew that there was something more to him. Even for a demon lord of the west. There was something that she was...missing.

"What is there to want," he rubbed her neck, with the back of his long sharp nails. Making their way down. "Other than having a submissive mate…" His nails rubbed over the lower part of her belly. "...and a possible heir."

Her body quivered, trying to fight the control of her body. She was finding it hard, not when he was making her mind go to mush. She felt the wetness, coming out even more. Causing her legs to rub against each other.

"Tonight...under the moonlight," his voice purred in his thick baritone. "Together we will mate until I wear you out...knowing that my seed will grow within you." He rubbed his hand over her sex, feeling the wetness seeping through the silk that she wore. He purred into her ear, "You're already wet for me. Tell me, what I've done for this...to happen."

"Your voice," she gasped. Trying to find her brain...in the fog like soup, she was in. "The...empowerment of...hand to hand…"

"I see," he chuckled darkly into her neck. His tongue licked the sensitive spot, seeing her coming weak in the knees. "You're so responsive…" His teeth grazed over her neck. It was when her knees buckled under the tension that he was given her.

"You're evil," she groaned, after feeling him leave her side. As she had found herself sitting on the ground.

"I might be evil...but I'm your kind of evil." He chuckled before gracefully walking away from her. He called out, "I think we should call it for today…" He started leading the other males up towards the palace. Allowing their females to talk with one another. Even Sango and Miroku hand followed them up to the palace.

Lucy and Hermione came to her with worried looks on their faces. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

"I don't...know," she shook her head. Still quivering for what could be upcoming...doom. "I...I think I may be in trouble…"

"What do you mean," asked Lucy with a raised eyebrow. "It looked...a bit steamy."

Hermione gasped, shaking her head. "You do realize they might want to mate with us...before going after this Naraku guy, right?"

Lucy sighed, as she glanced around. "You know...it's not a bad idea. I mean, why go out without regrets. It's only logical...to mate before the battle."

"What about...the possible children that come from it," asked Kagome with worry in her voice. "They may not allow us to fight if they found out with we are with child."

"Then they have another thing coming to them," growled Hermione with determination in her voice. "There is no way that they're going to take me out of a fight! We need everyone as it is...since Naraku is a...sleekie spider."

Lucy shivered, "I hate spiders…"

"Same here," declared the other two women.

Kagome sighed, "We should head in. Knowing that dinner should be set...in a few minutes."

"Are you going to be alright," asked Hermione. Seeing the worry in her eyes.

"I don't know," the raven-haired woman sighed. "But I can tell you...if the intensity that he had shown is any indicator of what's to come. I don't think I'll be able to walk…"

"What did he say," asked Lucy. She looked intrigued by what was being said between the priestess and the lord demon.

"He wants to mate…," Kagome gulped. Still not believing what she heard or what she was about to say. "...under the moonlight."

The two other women gasped. "That's intense," they stated together.

"And romantic," stated the blonde. She saw mixed looks from the other women. "Well think about it. Making love under the moonlight and the stars…" Causing herself to quiver at the image. "It's like making love under the watchful eye of legends...warriors long past. It might even highlight his...glow. Making him seem...more angelic than a demon."

"I agree with the last part," stated Hermione with a thoughtful look. "Maybe he wants you to see him in a new light. A light that would...enhance his...ensense to woo you."

Kagome couldn't help it to giggle at her new friends. "You two are the best...helping me like you're doing." She shook her head. "I would never thought...of romance. Not like this...at any rate."

Once they had calmed down, at least enough to feel comfortable to be around demons again. They made their way up to the palace. Where they were ushered into the dining room by the servants. After eating a hardy looking meal. Sesshomaru had escorted Kagome out of the room and out towards the private gardens.

She glanced around, seeing all the lovely flowers. Which helped calm her nerves, for what was hinted to come. As they walked around, enjoying the calm dark air. When they reached an area, which happened to be the most secluded area of the garden. Where she found a pile of furs and silks, making a nest looking bed.

Kagome was starting to feel her nervousness coming back. Causing her blood to heat up and butterflies to flutter. She didn't know what to expect, nor she knows what to do…

"Kagome," he purred next to her ear. Which she hadn't seen or felt him move, to where he was behind her. "Lose all sense of control," she felt his fingernails caressing her neck like before. "What a lover like me...can do for you."

She did what she was told. She allowed her mind to shut down. Not struggling for control and allowed the man, to dominate her. She felt her clothes being pulled off of her, before being placed on the makeshift bed.

Her eyes had been closed, just as she felt his lips on her neck, as his nails lightly petted her skin against her sides. Nearly causing her to giggle. The wetness that she felt before during the day had come back with a vengeance. Making her quiver, realizing how much of impact he was causing her.

She felt him pulling away from her. Kagome opened her eyes, to see what was going on. Only to see the moon rising behind him, as he was stripping himself of his clothes. It was breathtaking, as the moon enhanced his supernatural glow. Causing her to wet even more. ' _It's sinful just to see him glow like that.'_

"You light what you see," he purred out in his baritone voice.

Once he was without an inch of clothing. Kagome saw that he had his stripes, not just his cheeks but other places on his body. His wrists and at his hips, where they lead her eyes towards the important part of his body. It was when she noticed how big it was, causing her to quiver in a slight fright.

"Don't worry, my Miko." His voice husky as his eyes raked over her own glowing body. "I'll take my time on you," as he licked his lips. His golden eyes focused on her, as they struggled to stay gold since she saw a bit a red flashing through.

He fell to his knees, as he crawled his way towards her. Making her shiver, seeing the predatory look. When he had covered her body, his lips covered hers. As two lips molded each other, as they fought for need and control. Communicating with one another that words could never express.

She felt her body relaxing under his command. Her brain had gone to mush, unlike the fear of texts had ever done before. Her body quivering, not just because of the cool light breeze caressing her heated body. ' _Oh God, I wish I knew this sooner… I might have walked away from his brother sooner.'_

She felt him moved towards her neck, placing a few kisses before going towards her shoulder. "Remember to stay relaxed, my Miko." His voice breaking through her fogged brain. "I don't want to hurt you," he stated with a whispered voice.

It was then she felt something poking towards her core. She knew then what he was talking about. He was giving her a small pep talk before...making his move. She felt his hips moving, just small movements. His tip moving into and out of her core.

Kagome gasped as she was enjoying the small movements. Even though it was starting to pinch in some places. It was wasn't painful or over enjoyable. But it was a new experience. She would never have imagined him to be a patient lover. Not when she had seen him being a calm killer.

She felt him stopped where she believed to be where her maidhood should be. The gateway to her whom, knowing that it was his goal. Where he wanted to spread his seed and she would be his, for all time.

"Remember to stay relaxed and breath," he struggled to breathe. She opened her eyes to see him struggle for his control. To stay in his humanoid form. "No matter what happens," he stated with a hiss. "..I will never harm you."

All she could do was nod, she knew that there may be a slight chance of him changing forms. It wasn't because of her knowledge of demons that she had faced over the years. It was because of the knowledge that she had seen of him. He would change forms due to his enhanced emotions that he wasn't able to hold back. ' _If sex isn't an enhanced emotion...then why do I feel the way that I do?'_

With a shift of his hips, his member was all the way inside her. Stopping to allow her to get used to him. She felt pain, but not like she had imagined. At least not how she was told. Once she was able to breathe again, she felt him moving above her.

She felt him moving out of her, just a little. Then slammed back into her with force. Knowing that his demon energy was enticing the experience even more. Feeling her body quivering like no other.

"Sessh...," she gasped out. Trying to say his name, but finding hard to do so. "More..," she shook her head slightly. Feeling burning building up within her.

He growled in response before she started to feel his skin become fur. She fought to open her eyes, as she saw him in mid-transformation. Seeing his face is half-dog and half-human look. His build was enhanced more than ever. She didn't know if she should be scared or turned on by the look.

It was when she experienced her first orgasm, which hit her like she had never imagined. She felt her walls closing in, which also caused Sesshomaru's eyes to flash into a deep red. Before he turned to his full demon form. She was somewhat fearful that his member would become wider than she used to, no. It came longer, as he pumped into her at higher speeds than before.

His growls became more intense, as the sound vibrated across her body. His tongue licked her breast to her neck. Making her quiver from the roughness. She had gone through a couple more orgasms before she felt him explode into her with his seed. Sinking his teeth into her flesh. Claim her to be his, licking her neck after placing his mark. Before he had pulled out her, he howled to the moonlit night. He had claimed his mate for all to hear.

Once the couple had calmed down from their encounter. Sesshomaru had turned back into his humanoid form and laid down next to Kagome's overworked body. He reached for her and brought her closer to him, where he was able to kiss her temple. "You're mine," he purred against her forehead. "All mine…."

She felt her spine shiver, not know if that's because of what he said or his deep purr. Or the combination of the two, which didn't surprise her. She had enjoyed herself...with him. She knew that it was fate...but a part of her had questioned it before. Maybe not out loud, because deep down...she wanted to be wanted. Boy did she felt wanted after that.

"You're not afraid," he stated with a slight tone of amusement. "I was...concerned that you have been."

Kagome moved her head to where she was laying over his heart. Rubbing her face into his chest. Not really realizing what she was doing. But enjoying the purr that she was invoking from him.

"How can I be afraid," she breathed out. Surprising that she was still gasping a bit of air. "When I knew that you were in control." She pulled away to look into his eyes. "When it's your control...that's a big...turn on for me," she slightly purred as she blushed.

A soft chuckle left his lips, seeing his sharp teeth glowing in the moonlight. "Good to know that you enjoy...my control. What else might turn you on," he purred out. "It it my control...during a fight?" His eyes flashed in enjoyment as she wiggled in his arms. "That's why you were wet, even before you and I have been matched by fate." He pulled himself into a sitting position as he looked into her eye. "It was me that you were wet for, whenever I saw you as I battled my half-brother?"

Kagome gasped, she had never thought about it before. Sure she had seen InuYasha fight over the years. But it was always when Sesshomaru around that...she would become wet. Even the time that she saw him fight the monks when he fought to get Rin back from them. "I never...realized before…"

"Even the time I tried to get the sword from InuYasha," the man before her, gave a thoughtful look. "You weren't afraid of me...you were afraid of him knowing…" His lips pulled into a smirk. "You wanted me...from the very beginning of us knowing one another."

She knew it wasn't a question but a realization. Kagome knew then that she couldn't fight it anymore. It was from the moment that they had met that she wanted him. But she was afraid of expressing those feelings. Not just because of her friendship for InuYasha, but also how she would be received by the man before her.

"What would have happened...if you knew sooner," she asked him. She was calm, knowing that it may have been an answer that she was looking for. Knowing that...they were never close.

"I don't I can answer that," he stated with equal calmness. "I don't think I can give you one that would make you happy, at least."

Kagome gave a nod, ' _At least he's truthful. A better contrast to that of InuYasha.'_ She gave him a smile. Knowing that even though they had started in life on a bad foot. They were going forward better than they had ever hoped for.

Sesshomaru gave a wicked looking smile. Before pushing her onto the ground and entering her once more. The two let out a hiss/moan at each thrust that they experienced. All sense of control was lost to the two of them. The rest of the night was full of heated thrust under the moonlight, while one of them had a goal before sunrise. ' _She'll be pupped before the night is over…'_

Just as the temperature was about to crashed low, Sesshomaru had picked up Kagome into his arms. He knew that it was getting close to four in the morning. He needed to get her inside before she felt the freezing temps. He had wrapped one of the furs that made their makeshift bed and wrapped it around her naked body.

He carried her across the deserted private garden. Making his way towards the door that would lead to the family quarters of the palace. He made it to his bedroom, without anyone noticing them. He had already told his servants to move Kagome's things into his room. He laid in his bed while getting his mate to lay comforting upon him.

"I have to ask you," he heard his mate's distant voice. Knowing that she was borderline sleep. "Did you use the moon to enhance your...body?"

He allowed a deep chuckle to leave his lips, seeing that it was causing her to pounce on his chiseled chest. "Indeed I did...since I am from the bloodline of the Palace of the Moon. Where my mother resides to this day…"

This caused Kagome to glance up to see him. "Your mother," she gasped. Seeing that she had questions in her eyes.

"My father made a name of himself, as a general. Which also made him into the Lord of the West. Then when I became of age, I also became a lord. Soon after becoming lord, she ran off to her family home and lived her since…."

"Oh," she gave a thoughtful look. "Wasn't your mother and father...mated?"

"No," he shook his head. "They were...arranged marriage. Since there was no love...on my father's side of the relationship. He found a princess that ended up being his mate…" He didn't have to finish his statement. Since she knew enough of his family history to put things together on her own.

He kissed the spot of where he had placed his mating mark on her body. Enjoying the quiver that it had caused her. Before tugging her to lay back down. "Get some sleep...morning is almost here." He raked his nails into her long flowing hair, he heard her breathing become deep. He knew then that she was asleep once again.

As he lay there in bed, feeling her breathing against his pale moon kissed skin. He had once believed he had no heart. Since he was built for war, battle, and the like. But having her in his arms, he knew that was made for more. He just happened to be a perfect killer and to see for himself that he was also a perfect lover.

His hand made its way down towards her belly, he felt an aura reaching out to his own. He knew then, causing a smile on his lips. That there was an heir going to his mate. His eyes flashed to a hint of red with pleasure of knowing...that life was growing within her.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile. He was happy for the first time in all of his life. He couldn't help but...to owe up to his father. For being the one to act as the hand of fate, by bringing him his mate.


End file.
